La manada
by mcmahonnn
Summary: Supercorp ,National Town es un pequeño pueblo resguardado por dos manadas, los clanes Danvers y Luthor que conviven pacíficamente entre ellos hasta que Kara Danvers la cruel y dominante loba negra, prima del Alfa del clan Danvers comienza a sentir una intensa atracción hacia Lena Luthor, la hermana del Alfa del clan Luthor. Omegaverse G!P (un poco de sanvers)
1. Prologo

Prólogo

National Town es un pequeño pueblo, lleno de personas amables y con una vida pacifica, todos los días las personas siguen sus rutinas diarias y en las tardes se pueden apreciar niños jugando en los parques cercanos a los grandes bosques, así como los ancianos, los cuales se sientan en los bancos a disfrutar del día mientras arrojan alimentos a las palomas, las cuales alzan sus alas al vuelvo al ver a los niños avecinarse corriendo hacia ellas.

A simple vista, National Town parece un pueblo común.

Pero no lo es.

Este pequeño pero pintoresco pueblo cuenta con dos manadas de lobos, los cuales velan por la seguridad de sus habitantes.

El clan Danvers y El clan Luthor.

El clan Danvers es una enorme manada de lobos primitivos, tiene más jerarquía y peso en el pueblo, debido a la fuerza que poseen sus enormes lobos de pelaje oscuro, es comandada por su bondadoso y protector Alfa, Clark Kent, el cual vela no solo por la seguridad de los humanos si no por la de su manada, él cree en la justicia y respeto entre los miembros de su manada.

El clan Luthor es una modesta manada de lobos más pacíficos y con menor fuerza, está conformada por lobos jóvenes y vigorosos, de pelaje claro, está civilizada manada está comandada por su Alfa protector Alexander Luthor.

Ambas manadas conviven en tolerancia y cordialidad por el bienestar de los humanos.

Pero no siempre fue de esa manera.

El clan Danvers es la más antigua de las dos, creada por el anciano padre de Jeremiah Danvers, cuando este murió debido a una grave herida durante una cacería, Jeremiah asumió el puesto de Alfa previamente ocupado por su padre.

Jeremiah fue Alfa durante varios años, con la ayuda de su mejor amigo y mano derecha, el centinela, Lionel Luthor, padre de Alexander.

Jeremiah lideró la manada por más de 20 años, hasta que una terrible peste acabo con la vida de varios miembros de su manada, incluyendo la suya, y dejando a dos hijas, Alex, una loba con autoridad la cual no le tiembla el pulso para proteger a los suyos, y Kara, La posible futura Alfa debido a su gran fuerza y carácter dominante.

Ambas eran Hembras dominantes y candidatas para alfas ya que nacieron con genitales masculinos.

Pero ninguna de las dos parecía suficiente a optar el puesto de Alfa para Lionel ya que consideraba que Alex había nacido para proteger a la manada de una manera diferente, ella sería una gran centinela y lo ayudaría a patrullar el territorio y observar los movimientos de los alrededores .Tratando de que ningún intruso entre en el territorio de la manada.

Con respecto a Kara, Lionel observaba crueldad en su mirada, en su lenguaje corporal, en varias oportunidades cuando llegaban las noches de luna llena y salía la manada de cacería, él observaba a la gran loba negra, y veía como esta antes de casar al animal, los torturaba un largo rato para luego dejarlos morir de manera agonizante y luego se retiraba dejando el cuerpo del fallecido animal en el piso, sin probar bocado.

Kara casaba con la finalidad de sentir placer al quitarle la vida a otro ser vivo y eso era algo que mantenía a Lionel despierto en las noches, cuando estaba en su forma humana, Kara tenía una actitud temperamental y de violencia contra el mundo eso fue algo que el centinela notó desde que Kara apenas era una cachorra y fue una de las razones por la cual mantuvo a su esposa e hija en sus lujosos viñedos ubicados al otro lado del pueblo, retiradas de la manada y fuera del alcance de futuras amenazas, él temía que si Kara llegaba a convertirse en Alfa, sería un gran tirana.

Así que como mano derecha de su fallecido amigo, Lionel tomó la decisión de nombrar a Clark, el sobrino de Jeremiah, Alfa de la manada ya que poseía cualidades de un líder justo, y a la vez inspiraba respeto entre los lobos.

Meses después de que Clark fue nombrado Alfa, Lionel fue encontrado por su hijo Alexander, el centinela estaba degollado en el bosque y aún conservaba su forma de lobo, su cuello de pelaje blanco estaba cubierto de sangre, este terrible suceso causó una guerra dentro de la manada, muchos miembros culpando al nuevo Alfa por lo sucedido y exigiendo a Alexander como su nuevo Alfa.

Ambos lobos se desafiaron a una pelea de muerte para optar por el liderazgo de la manada, Lex era ágil y rápido pero Clark le gano en fuerza derribándolo e hiriéndolo gravemente.

Clark al verse victorioso le perdonó la vida a Lex y decidió desterrarlo de la manada, una gran parte de la manada mostro su descontento con el resultado y siguieron a Lex.

Así que Alexander decidió formar su propia manada al otro lado del pueblo, alrededor de los viñedos donde se encontraba su madre y hermana.

Meses después de haberse formado el clan Luthor, la alcaldesa del pueblo, Kat Grant, exigió reunirse con ambas manadas en un territorio neutro cercano a la alcaldía, Allí estableció normas de convivencia entre los lobos con la finalidad de mantener a sus ciudadanos a salvo, ambos Alfas aceptaron y a partir de ese momento se estableció la paz.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo durará?

 _Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Nuevamente es otro día nublado, Lena suspira mirando desde la ventana de su habitación, observa los altos pinos que componen el inmenso bosque cercano a su hogar mientras toma de su tasa su té favorito y pestañea lentamente, aún se siente agotada debido a las largas horas que estuvo en las oficinas de los viñedos adyacentes a los bosques la noche anterior, el negocio marcha muy bien, ella y su hermano mayor definitivamente hacen un buen equipo.

-¿Soñando despierta?- Lena escucha a sus espaldas, al voltearse se encuentra con esos cálidos ojos de Lily, su madre.

-No, madre- sonríe Lena- solo me tomo unos minutos de descanso- explica.

-Y muy merecidos que los tienes, Lex y tú no hacen más que trabajar.

-Es lo que mi padre hubiese querido- dice Lena con una sonrisa nostálgica- que continuásemos con su legado.

Lily sonríe acercándose a su hija antes de tomarla de las manos.

-Ustedes no solo continuaron con los viñedos- dice mirándola a los ojos- también comenzaron su propia empresa de telecomunicaciones, gracias a Lex y a ti, el pueblo cuenta con acceso de transmisión y recepción de señales en interconexión de redes, han ayudado al avance tecnológico de National Town y eso es algo de lo cual incluso nuestra alcaldesa esta agradecida- dice de manera orgullosa- Lionel estaría muy orgulloso de ustedes.

Lena conmovida abraza a su madre.

-Recuerda que no lo hemos hecho solos- aclara Lena- Los viñedos y nuestra marca de vino fue algo que Lex y yo si podemos tomar el crédito pero la empresa de telecomunicaciones también ha sido impulsada por Winn, Barry y Cisco, sin ellos no creo que hubiésemos podido lograrlo- reconoce Lena con la modestia que la caracteriza.

-Oh esos lobitos- comenta Lily negando con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa- hasta hace unos años eran solo unos cachorros y ahora son piezas muy importantes no solo en los negocios si no en la manada.

La sonrisa de Lena desaparece al escuchar los términos con los que se expresa su madre, especialmente _manada._

La empresaria se aleja de su madre y cruza sus brazos mirando nuevamente por la ventana de la inmensa mansión Luthor.

Lily conociendo perfectamente a su hija y sabiendo lo que le sucede, interviene.

-No puedes negar lo que eres hija- le dice suavemente.

-No soy una salvaje- dice Lena con la voz quebrada- no somos como ellos- contesta afectada.

-Cariño- dice Lily con semblante triste al ver a su hija menor en ese estado- Nadie dijo que lo fueses o que le fuésemos- explica- somos diferentes a ellos y lo sabes pero no debes sentir molestia por ser quien eres.

Lena niega con la cabeza y voltea a ver a su madre, Lilly al ver sus ojos rojos le acaricia su larga cabellera oscura.

-Lex ha trabajado muy fuerte todos estos años para que todos nosotros seamos más civilizados y sofisticados que ellos- dice Lena- Pero cada vez que llegan esos días no puedo evitar liberarme y dejar salir al repugnante perro- dice con desagrado.

-¡Lena!- regaña su madre- no somos perros, no te permito que te expreses de esa manera, debes sentir orgullo por nuestra especie hija, somos especiales.

Lena suspira no queriendo tener otra discusión con su madre por el mismo tema de siempre y asiente con la cabeza mientras sale de su habitación.

Siempre es lo mismo, sus allegados no comprenden que el hecho de que tiene muchas obligaciones en su vida ya es suficiente, Lena detesta tener que agregarle el hecho de que cada vez que es luna llena tenga que transformarse en un canino y sienta la necesidad de correr y correr hasta que el cansancio la venza.

Pero aun así no lo hace.

Nunca lo ha hecho

No está acostumbrada a vivir como loba, desde su corta edad, no recuerda como es formar parte de una manada, ella creció junto a su madre en la mansión Luthor, lejos de la vida animal, fue a la escuela, colegio y universidad, rodeada solamente de humanos, toda su vida había sido normal, a veces recibía la visita de su padre junto con Lex pero eran muy pocas, unas 3 veces al año, ella estaba a gusto con su vida ordinaria hasta que hace unos pocos años llegó su hermano con un inmenso grupo de " _personas_ " formando una manada a la cual ella ingreso prácticamente de forma involuntaria.

A pesar de tener un trato extraordinario con los miembros de la manada, especialmente con Barry, Winn y Cisco, los cuales los considera sus grandes amigos. Las noches de luna llena cuando todos se transforman en su Alter-ego animal y corren hacia el bosque, Lena solo se queda en los viñedos hasta que pueda volver a su forma humana como lo ha hecho durante sus 26 años de vida.

Los miembros de la manada a pesar de ser personas totalmente civilizadas, " _la persona que no sepa que son lobos los pueden confundir fácilmente por cualquier humano que posee un buen trabajo debido a sus buenas vestimentas_ ", no comprenden el comportamiento de Lena.

Todos tienen la habilidad de transformarse no solo durante la Luna llena si no cada vez que ellos crean conveniente, sin embargo Lena solo es vista en su forma animal cada vez que se ve forzada por la Luna.

Los miembros de la manada ven las noches de Luna llena como un privilegio.

Lena lo ve como una maldición.

Clark camina en círculos por toda su habitación buscando con fervor su chaqueta de jean rasgada pero se encuentra frustrado cuando su búsqueda se ve sin éxito alguno.

-¿Buscabas esto?- escucha el Alfa desde la puerta de su habitación.

Clark sonríe sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trata ya que su olor es inconfundible, Al voltear se encuentra con la maravillosa vista de su hembra Beta parada en la puerta.

-Mi chaqueta, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- pregunta curioso.

-La dejamos cerca del gallinero- dice Lois sonriendo de forma picara.

-Sí que supimos aprovechar tus días de en celo- Responde Clark sonreído- espero que esta vez la Luna si nos haya concedido unos cachorros- comenta esperanzado- mi prima Alex se nos está adelantando su hembra ya está esperando cachorros.

-¿Realmente quieres ser padre?-pregunta su Beta nerviosa- ya tienes suficiente responsabilidad con la granja y tu título de Alfa.

-Oye nena- comenta Clark tomándola de la cintura-ser padre es una de las cosas que más anhelo además es responsabilidad de todos los lobos de la manada ayudar a aumentar la descendencia y yo como Alfa debo dar el ejemplo.

Lois suspira aliviada.

-Hay algo que debo decirte- dice nerviosa- Clark yo..

La puerta se abre de golpe revelando a Alex, la centinela de la manada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Clark preocupado.

-Es kara- responde Alex con respiración agitada- Está golpeando a los cachorros de la manada.

Lena baja las escaleras de la mansión Luthor encontrándose con su hermano al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Lena al sentir que su hermano tiene pensamientos que lo perturban.

-No es nada hermana- responde Lex- es solo que la alcaldesa me acaba de llamar, hoy tenemos nuestra reunión mensual con ella y la otra manada, así que quiero que me acompañes.

-¡Lex, no!- objeta Lena- me quedare aquí encargándome de todo.

-Lena, debes involucrarte un poco más con la manada- la mira severamente- eres mi hermana, y también eres parte de esto, además Maxwell Lord estará allí – dice mientras sube sus cejas repetitivamente causando risa en Lena.

A Lena no le parece justo que su hermano utilice el nombre de Maxwell, el lobo más guapo de la manada y empresario, que la corteja para hacerla acceder a ir, Lex definitivamente es astuto.

-Está bien, te acompañare- accede finamente.

-Dejare a cargo a Barry, gracias hermana- dice Lex besándole la frente.

Clark sale de su habitación corriendo seguido por Alex y Lois, baja por las escaleras saltándose varios escalones y sale de la casa atravesando el amplio terreno de la granja Danvers.

-¿Dónde están?- le pregunta a Alex en medio de la granja mirando a todos lados- varios lobos que están trabajando dándole de comer a los cerdos y ordeñando las vacas lo miran curiosos.

-Cerca del bosque- dice alarmada respirando de forma agitada- intente detenerla pero sabes que es mucho más fuerte que yo- dice con impotencia.

 _"_ _No solo es más fuerte que tú, también es mucho más fuerte que yo"-_ piensa el Alfa antes de correr al bosque seguido de Alex y Lois.

Cuando finalmente los 3 miembros de la manada llegan al bosque, se encuentran con la imagen de varios lobitos, cuatro en su totalidad, heridos y siendo atendidos por los lobos James, Henshaw y Maggie, la hembra de Alex.

Los lobitos tienen entre 11 y 14 años de edad, Clark observaba como los chicos se quejaban de dolor y sostenían sus brazos, piernas y narices rotas.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde está?- pregunta el Alfa a Maggie, La loba no necesita que especifiquen sobre quien pregunta.

La loba guía a Lois para que le haga presión en una de las heridas de uno de los afectados mientras se levanta y le contesta a su Alfa.

-Cuando llegamos ya ella se había detenido- contesta la loba- parecía ya aburrida de lo sucedido y se fue hacia el granero.

Clark asiente y se dirige al granero cuando siente que Alex lo sigue.

-Quédate, aquí te necesitan- ordena mientras señala a James y Henshaw, Alex ve como los lobos levantan a los pequeños para trasladarlos a la granja, Alex asiente y se retira para ayudar a cargar a uno de los pequeños lobos.

Clark se dirige hacia el granero de la granja con semblante de preocupación y latido acelerado, solo espera que sus súbditos no lo perciban, ya que estan todos muy adentrados en sus tareas en la granja, odiaría admitir que está un poco nervioso por cómo se encuentre Kara, solo espera que la fuerte loba no este alterada como siempre suele estarlo, lo menos que el lobo querría sería un enfrentamiento con su prima, no sabría cómo sería tal altercado pero lo que sí está seguro es que no sería muy victorioso por su parte, Kara es la loba más fuerte , salvaje y violenta de toda la manada.

Al acercarse a las afuera del granero Clark la encuentra.

Kara se encuentra saliendo del granero sosteniendo 6 bloques de heno en cada brazo, los cuales se ven cada día mas musculosos, su overol y botas están ligeramente manchados de pequeños puntos casi imperceptibles de sangre si no fuese porque Clark puede olerlo pensaría que se trata de otro tipo de manchas.

Su fuerte prima se ve sudorosa y no lleva ninguna camisa, afortunadamente el overol cubre sus pechos con discreción, su cabello rubio esta húmedo y tiene varios mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro debido al sudor, la observa como camina hacia una camioneta y arroja los 12 bloques de heno sin ninguna dificultad o esfuerzo antes de darle 2 golpes a la parte posterior de la camioneta indicándole al chofer que ya puede retirarse hacia el pueblo para venderlos.

Kara se limpia el sudor de la frente cuando hace contacto visual con su primo, sus ojos a pesar de ser de un azul intenso están llenos de oscuridad, Ella le sonríe causándole un extraño escalofrío a Clark y se dirige de nuevo al granero.

Clark la sigue.

Una vez dentro del granero el Alfa observa como Kara esta sostenida de una larga barra de hierro localizada en el techo del granero, Kara se sostiene con ambas manos antes de impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba con ayuda de sus brazos para luego bajar y repetir la acción de forma atlética, ella sabe de su presencia, Clark sabe que su prima puede percibirlo pero está decidiendo ignorarlo.

-Debemos hablar- dice Clark sin más y observa como su prima se suelta de la barra de hierro y aterriza en el suelo.

De espaldas a él.

Kara se voltea y se acerca lentamente a su primo hasta que esta frente a él, la loba levanta su barbilla y mira fijamente a su primo a los ojos en una postura firme, recta y dominante, que puede interpretarse fácilmente como un desafío hacia su Alfa.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Kara entrecerrando sus ojos y ladeando su cabeza mientras mantiene su postura frente al Alfa.

-Agrediste a miembros de la manada, cuando sabes perfectamente que es contra las reglas, no solo eso, tus agresiones fueron directas a un grupo de cachorros- dice alterado.

Kara se ríe, una risa que deja a Clark confundido y desconcertado.

-¿Cachorros?- pregunta con repentina seriedad- son adolescentes, pronto se convertirán en hombres primito – dice colocando su fuerte mano en el hombro de Clark- además no los estaba agrediendo, los entrenaba- dice sin más antes de darle la espalda al Alfa y dirigirse hacia los bloques del heno para apilarlos

-Tus acciones tendrán consecuencias- dice Clark imponiendo su postura, Kara voltea y lo mira con gesto de aburrimiento, esperando a que continúe- Hoy no asistirás conmigo a la reunión con la alcaldesa.

Kara lo mira y respira profundo mientras cierra sus puños con fuerza antes de tomar un bloque de heno y arrojarlo contra la pared.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- grita molesta a centímetros del rostro de Clark-¡soy parte del consejo de esta manada!.

-Claro que puedo- dice tranquilo- soy el Alfa.

-¡Esta es mi granja, aquí mando yo!- grita estampando su puño contra una columna de madera que sostiene parte del granero.

-Sí, eso es cierto- dice Clark al notar la respiración agitada y furica de su prima la cual esta tornado a un color rojo en su rostro de la ira que se está apoderando de ella- esta es tu granja y tu mandas aquí, pero esta es mi manada, yo soy el Alfa y aquí mando yo.

Kara llena de furia camina hasta la esquina del granero y toma una pala, la alza y camina en dirección a Clark.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se escucha la voz de Alex.

Kara puede oler pánico pero no está segura de quien proviene, el aroma la calma un poco.

Seguida de Alex esta Lois, se ve nerviosa al notar la tensión en el granero e inconscientemente pasa su mano por su vientre plano.

Clark no lo nota

Alex tampoco

Pero Kara si

-Bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento- dice Kat Grant, la alcaldesa al recibir al clan Luthor en la zona neutra adyacente a la alcaldía.

Lena espera a que su hermano Lex tome asiento, para que sea su turno, cuando hace ademan de buscar un asiento siente una mano en su cintura.

-Permíteme Lena- escucha a Maxwell antes de dejarse guiar por el galante lobo sentándose a su lado- estas hermosa- le susurra al oído haciendo sonrojar a la empresaria.

-Puedo notar que el Clan Danvers aún no hace acto de presencia en cuanto lleguen, daremos inicio a la reunión de hoy- indica la alcaldesa.

La puerta se abre revelando a la secretaria de la alcaldesa seguida por los representantes del clan Danvers, Alex, James y su Alfa Clark.

Maxwell al notar sus jeans rasgados, sus botas sucias y sus camisas desprolijas así como el desagradable olor a granja que los rodea, no puede evitar colocar un gesto de desagrado y murmurar –Asquerosos salvajes.

Lena lo escucha y asiente con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Al observarlos Lena no puede evitar notar la diferencia entre los clanes, El clan Luthor está vestido elegante y desprenden un aroma de perfume caro, totalmente diferente al clan primitivo frente a ella.

-Luthor- saluda con una sonrisa cordial el Alfa del clan Danvers.

Lex se pone de pie y le estrecha la mano de forma amena a Clark.

-Se tardaron Kent, pensé que se habían quedado dormidos, te regalare un despertador- comenta Lex haciendo reir a Clark.

-Ese no fue el caso- responde Clark- los granjeros madrugamos todos los días, se torna serio- lamento la tardanza, asunto familiar.

-No hay problema pero que no se repita- responde la alcaldesa mientras se coloca sus anteojos para revisar sus puntos a tratar en la reunión.

Clark asiente.

-Hoy nos acompaña mi hermana- le notifica Lex al otro Alfa- a partir de ahora se involucrará en asuntos de nuestra especie.

-Me da gusto, bienvenida al consejo- le dice Clark a Lena antes de ponerse de pie y darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Lena se moviera de manera incomoda.

Estas personas realmente no le agradaban, no solo era el hecho de sus actitudes tan primitivas, también el hecho de que este Alfa es el motivo por el cual su padre falleció.

Clark nota la incomodidad de Lena y se aleja rápidamente, apenado.

-Perdona la actitud de Lena- comenta Maxwell- es que no está acostumbrada a que bestias salvajes la toquen – finaliza con superioridad.

Este comentario creo tensión entre los clanes, Clark pudo notar como Alex tensaba su mandíbula.

-¡Suficiente de gruñidos!- comenta la alcaldesa sin un dejo de miedo al ser la única humana en el salón rodeada de lobos molestos- comencemos con la reunión

Lois se mira frente al espejo de su habitación, debe darle la sorpresa a Clark en cuanto vuelva de su reunión con la alcaldesa, " _Cachorros y del hombre que amo"_ piensa mientras se forma una sonrisa en su rostro.

-A veces pienso que mi primo es un idiota, pero ahora estoy totalmente convencida- esa repentina voz hace que Lois salte de la impresión y voltee hacia la puerta, donde esta parada Kara en el marco de brazos cruzados- porque no comprendo como el Alfa de la manada no ha notado que su hembra Beta está embarazada- comenta con una sonrisa que no llega hasta sus ojos.

-Kara no puedes estar aquí- dice Lois asustada- Ya sabes las reglas, Una hembra dominante no puede estar sola en una habitación con una hembra que ya está apareada con alguien- explica-mucho menos si esta apareada con el Alfa, los miembros de la manada pensaran cosas que no son.

-Reglas- dice Kara negando con la cabeza mientras entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta- siempre las he roto.

-¿A qué has venido Kara?- pregunta Louis cada vez más asustada.

Los latidos cada vez más rápidos de su corazón llegan hasta los oídos de Kara, junto con el aroma de miedo haciéndola sonreír.

-Veras- comienza Kara sentándose al pie de la ventana bloqueando la salida- tu macho me hizo molestar y eso no me gusta- dice como si nada- y ahora me entero de que le vas a dar cachorros- dice pensativa- asegurando aún más su puesto en la manada- en _mi_ manada y eso no lo puedo permitir Lois – dice fingiendo gesto de pena.

-Kara por favor no- ruega- déjame salir de la habitación, lo que sea que estés pensando no lo hagas- pide- son hijos de tu primo, estos bebés son tu familia.

Kara ladea su cabeza observándola detenidamente.

-Shh, no llores ¿sí?- dice tranquilamente- Esos cachorros no van a nacer.

-Oficialmente ya eres miembro del concejo- dice Maxwell sosteniendo su copa y sonándola con la de Lena.

Hace unas horas los representantes del clan Luthor llegaron de la reunión con la alcaldesa y actualmente se encuentran sentados en el salón principal de la mansión tomándose una copa del vino L-Corp, propiedad de la familia.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hermanita- comenta Lex terminando su copa- finalmente siento que formas parte de la manada.

Lena le sonríe y se queda pensativa, la reunión no era nada como lo imaginaba, al contrario era bastante civilizada, siempre se imaginó las reuniones en un bosque, y los clanes convertidos en lobos y peleándose entre sí, pero tuvo la satisfactoria sorpresa de que no fue así, de hecho le gusto formar parte de la reunión e interactuar con la alcaldesa.

-Es tiempo de que me retire- anuncia Maxwell- no solo soy un refinado lobo, también tengo negocios que atender- bromea haciendo reír a Lena.

-Te acompaño – dice Lena tomándolo del brazo que le ofrece el empresario.

-Has tomado la decisión correcta al formar parte del consejo Lena- dice Maxwell una vez fuera de la mansión- veras que no te arrepentirás.

-Eso creo- dice Lena pensativa- pero no esperen que comience a correr por los bosques, porque eso no sucederá.

-No espero tal cosa- dice sonreído- cuídate Lena- se despide besando su mano seguido de su mejilla antes de subirse al auto y manejar hasta perderse en la carretera.

Lena suspira cansada.

-Ha sido un largo día- dice a la nada

De repente escucha un ruido proveniente del bosque, tal vez sea un animal, Lena intenta oler el aire para saber qué tipo de animal es, pero luego se detiene, ella no suele usar sus pequeños sentidos animales, la hace sentir como un perro así que por un momento duda pero luego toma la decisión de ir a inspeccionar de que se trata.

El ruido disminuye indicándole a Lena que lo que sea se está alejando así que camina cada vez más rápido siguiéndolo, ya perdió la cuenta de por cuanto tiempo ha estado persiguiendo el sonido, hasta que llega al límite del bosque que le pertenece a su clan.

-Rayos-dice en voz alta-no puedo cruzar el límite, el otro lado le pertenece al clan Danvers.

Un gemido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Frente a ella, y con un tamaño impresionante se encuentra un gran lobo de pelaje negro, su hocico y dientes están cubiertos de sangre, la empresaria no reconoce a ese lobo, no, definitivamente no es de su manada, su pelaje es muy oscuro.

Lena mira su aura y facciones y rápidamente nota que es una hembra, al mirar su miembro puede notar que es de esas hembras dominantes que tanto ha escuchado hablar a los miembros de sus manadas.

Son poco comunes.

Lena retrocede unos pasos recordando que cisco le dijo que esas hembras son sumamente violentas.

La loba la observa fijamente a los ojos con curiosidad antes de cerrarlos y olfatearla con intensidad, Lena nota como el miembro de esta bestia se agranda y sale de su capucha, la loba se le acerca para seguir olfateándola y Lena se queda inmóvil para evitar un posible ataque.

Lena siente como la loba se le acerca y comienza a lamerle una mano mientras gime hasta que se detiene y empieza a caminar en círculos alrededor de Lena observándola y observándola de pie a cabeza, hasta que finalmente se aleja.

Lena suelta la respiración que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo y camina en dirección a la mansión Luthor.

Definitivamente su vida ya no era ordinaria.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kara produce un sonido estrellando su lápiz contra la mesa de madera en su habitación distraídamente, no deja de pensar en la mujer de piel pálida y larga cabellera oscura que vio en el bosque hace varias noches, Kara frunce el ceño al recordar perfectamente su olor, ese exquisito olor que nunca antes había olfateado y que aún se encuentra en sus sentidos, jamás se había encontrado con una hembra que la desconcertara y la hiciera gemir con ganas locas de tomarla ahí mismo y la hembra ni siquiera estaba en celos.

Era todo tan extraño.

-¡Concéntrate, Maldita sea!- se regaña así misma mientras fija su mirada en su diario.

Diario que ha conservado desde pequeña, ahí Kara plasma la mayoría de sus pensamientos, desde hace muchos años ha notado que es una buena terapia y la calma un poco cuando siente que los pensamientos y en su mayoría recuerdos la aturden a tal punto de tener la necesidad de estampar sus puños contra la pared incontables veces.

Cuando finalmente la loba se dispone a escribir, llega a su mente la mirada de aquella mujer, era una de pánico, incluso en su forma animal Kara pudo notar que aquella hermosa mujer estaba aterrada, lo percibía.

Kara se pregunta ¿Por qué?

Su esencia le decía que era una loba, entonces ¿por qué no estaba en su forma animal? y ¿por qué sentía miedo de una de su propia especie?, era evidente que aquella hembra era de la manada contraria.

La fuerte loba cierra su diario y se levanta de la mesa acercándose a las ventanas del ático donde se encuentra su habitación.

Alejada de todos.

Desde ahí observa a los Lobos trabajando en equipo en sus distintas tareas de la inmensa granja y ve como el auto policiaco de su hermana se estaciona, Alex se baja y saluda a su hembra besando su enorme panza, Maggie sonríe y la besa en los labios mirándola con amor, Kara rueda sus ojos mientras niega con la cabeza, ella no comprende como los demás son capaces de sentir amor por alguien a tal punto de estar dispuestos a entregar sus vidas, le parece ilógico, inexistente, imposible.

Porque Kara nunca ha sentido nada.

No ha sentido amor por nadie, su hermana le agrada pero no siente afecto por ella, simplemente la tolera al igual que a Maggie, pero tolerancia no es lo que ella ha notado en los lobos que ya están apareados, es algo más, el sentido de protección que ha visto en Alex para con Maggie incluso ahora es más intenso ya que ella tendrá a sus cachorros, nada de eso Kara lo entiende.

Ella nunca ha sentido culpa, al arrebatarles la vida a tantas personas o al herir incluso a los más débiles, lo único que siente es placer y satisfacción.

Kara respira profundo mientras pasa sus manos por su larga cabellera rubia preguntándose por qué no sintió la necesidad de atacar a la mujer que vio aquella noche como muchas veces lo ha hecho con humanos y animales que han estado merodeando por el bosque a solas, el olor del miedo que producía aquella hembra en su forma humana no le produjo placer ni satisfacción y era la primera vez en sus 23 años de vida que eso le ocurría, en cambio esa esencia única de hembra que desprendía, la hacía querer acercarse lo más que podía para sentirla y tener contacto con ella, por más mínimo que fuese, eso jamás le había pasado a la gran loba negra.

Kara estaba desconcertada y llena de curiosidad.

Lena se baja del auto seguida de su hermano y de Maxwell, es un lindo día en National Town y en la zona neutra se siente la alegría de los humanos los cuales están sentados en los bancos del parque comiendo helado y otros leyendo libros. Lena nota como varios de los niños que están jugando en el parque son del clan Luthor, los pequeños al ver a Lex corren en su dirección para saludarlo afectuosamente, hay un grupo de niños que no se acercan a él y Lena deduce que son niños del clan Danvers sin embargo su hermano se les acerca para saludarlos amistosamente.

-Definitivamente tu hermano nació para ser un gran líder- comenta Maxwell a su lado mientras quita una pelusilla de su caro traje – se le da natural- dice con una sonrisa.

-Así es- responde Lena mirando a su hermano con orgullo.

Lex termina de saludar a los cachorros y procede a reanudar su camino junto a su hermana y Maxwell.

-Me encanta la zona neutra- comenta Lex, su hermana puede percibir felicidad en él- se siente la paz.

Lena lo mira y asiente con la cabeza.

El trio de lobos camina entre las personas, pasando por los restaurantes , tiendas, escuelas , entre otras cosas más que posee la zona neutra la cual no es más que el centro de National Town, hasta que finalmente llegan a su destino.

El Hospital Grant, fundado por la alcaldesa.

-¿Realmente era necesario que viniéramos aquí?- pregunta Lena a su hermano fuera de la puerta de una habitación del hospital.

-Por supuesto que si hermana- comenta Lex en voz baja- debemos mostrar nuestra solidaridad y así mantener la paz.

-No es más que diplomacia- comenta Maxwell- Ahora que formas parte del consejo, iras aprendiendo- dice antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Lena se sonroja y Lex procede a tocar la puerta.

La puerta se abre revelando a Clark Kent, el cual se ve exhausto, los tres lobos perciben tristeza y desolación en él.

-¡Lex!- exclama el alfa del clan Danvers con impresión – no te esperaba, pasa.

Los tres lobos proceden a entrar en la habitación y Lena queda en shock al ver a la pareja del alfa, está acostada en la cama rodeada de moretones en su rostro y brazos, tiene un enorme parche en su cuello y está respirando a través de una máscara de gas, la vista es aterradora.

-Lamento mucho este infortunio- comenta Lex colocando su mano en el hombro de Clark- el líder del clan Danvers lo mira y asiente en agradecimiento mientras se acerca a la cama de su pareja y la toma de la mano.

-Estaba embarazada- comenta Clark, Lena nota como este hace lo imposible por no llorar y no mostrar debilidad frente al otro Alfa- íbamos a tener cachorros.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunta Lena mientras acepta el café que le ofrece una chica en la habitación.

-No lo sé – comenta Clark con impotencia- pero mi prima Alex es policía y la mano derecha del sheriff, ella me dijo que la encontraron cerca de las tierras del territorio Luthor.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir?- pregunta Maxwell irritado- ¿Qué fuimos nosotros? ¿o alguien de nuestra manada?.

-Maxwell es suficiente- interviene Lex.

-No los estoy acusando de nada- comenta Clark pasando sus manos por su despeinada cabellera mientras toma asiento cerca de su pareja- Lois ha estado dormida durante parte del tiempo debido al medicamento pero tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella- señala a la chica que previamente le había ofrecido el café a Lena- es Lucy, su hermana.

-¿Qué te dijo ella?- pregunta Lex a Lucy con curiosidad, él está seguro que el ataque no fue propiciado por uno de sus miembros ya que sabe perfectamente que son incapaces de tal cosa.

-Lo poco que me dijo fue que la ataco un tigre de montaña o algo así- comenta Lucy tomando de su café- ella aún está muy afectada por lo sucedido y cuando esta despierta solo llora por la pérdida de sus pequeños- dice con la voz quebrada.

Lena observa a la mujer en cama y no puede evitar sentirse mal por ella.

Kara termina de apilar los bloques de heno en la camioneta de uno de los lobos encargados de llevarlos al centro para ser vendidos y distribuidos cuando se le acerca james el cual está cargando dos cubetas de leche recién ordeñada.

-¿Dónde vas con eso?- pregunta Kara con autoridad

James traga grueso.

-Llevaré estas cubetas de leche a los lobos que están haciendo el queso y la mantequilla- contesta de inmediato- llegaron muchas peticiones de la ciudad ¿Recuerda?

Kara ladea su cabeza en gesto pensativo

\- Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿y qué hay del grupo que estaba reparando el muelle del lago?

-Aun lo están haciendo, Henshaw está ayudándolos, también están construyendo nuevos botes- responde James.

-Bien- contesta Kara- en cuanto termines de llevar esas cubetas, te quiero en el muelle ayudándolos- ordena.

James asiente.

-¿Qué sabe del estado de Lois?- pregunta preocupado- Lucy y el Alfa han estado con ella todo este tiempo ¿cuándo volverán?

Kara tensa la mandíbula.

Respira profundo

Y contesta

-Volverán muy pronto- dice con una falsa sonrisa- afortunadamente Lois se recupera con satisfacción, pero no podemos parar el trabajo de la manada en la granja por ese incidente ¿no es así james?- pregunta retóricamente, mirándolo fijo.

James esquiva su mirada.

-Por supuesto que no- procede a retirarse pero al recordar algo se devuelve- Mon-el está preguntando por usted, está en su habitación, varias lobas entraron en celo- dice de manera seria.

Kara al escuchar el nombre y ver el gesto de escándalo en la cara de James, sonríe y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra el alocado lobo.

Al caminar por los pasillos cercanos a la habitación de Mon-el un fuerte aroma la envuelve, esa inconfundible esencia de loba en celos, Kara gruñe placenteramente antes de pararse frente a la puerta y abrirla sin siquiera tocar.

La vista hace que se sienta dura.

Mon-el está sentado al pie de la cama, cabalgando a una loba que está en su regazo mientras se besa intensamente con otra, Al notar la presencia de Kara disminuye sus movimientos y se separa de la loba que estaba besando previamente

-Finalmente llegas, necesito una mano- dice mientras cierra los ojos y mueve sus caderas penetrando a la loba rápidamente antes de volver a disminuir sus movimientos, la loba sobre él se retuerce de placer y gime sin parar- son cuatro y yo apenas uno, vamos semental, las chicas necesitan alivio- finaliza antes de ponerse de pie para cambiar su posición y colocar a una loba bajo él mientras la penetra.

Kara ve su entrepierna y siente cómo se está formando el bulto en sus pantalones el cual comienza a frotar observando como las lobas desnudas al oler la esencia dominante que desprende Kara, se frotan el clítoris desesperadas por conseguir algún tipo de alivio

Esto es lo que a Kara le encanta de las lobas sin reclamar, que cuando llegan a su época de estar en celos y al no estar apareada con un macho o hembra dominante que las tome, están libres para que algún miembro las ayude a aliviarse y ella siempre está disponible para tal favor.

La hembra dominante rápidamente se deshace de su camisa y brasier para quitare las botas y jean rasgados quedándose en bóxer, rápidamente una loba se le acerca para besarla y cuando está a punto de capturar sus labios, Kara aparta su rostro y coloca su mano en la cabellera de la loba guiándola hacia abajo, La loba en celo se arrodilla frente a Kara y comienza a besar su bulto por sobre el bóxer.

-Sácalo, por favor- suplica la chica desesperada.

Kara suelta la cabeza de la chica tomando el elástico de su bóxer, bajándolo a la altura de su tobillo y deshaciéndose de él, revelando su majestuoso miembro.

Mon-el aparta la mirada no queriendo verlo, siempre ha sentido celos por el enorme tamaño que tiene Kara

La loba en celos no pierde tiempo y lleva a su boca el miembro de Kara que la toma fuertemente por el cabello mientras mueve sus caderas y observa como su miembro entra y sale de la boca de la chica.

La chica deja de chuparla y Kara toma una silla sentándose en ella y colocando a la loba frente a ella antes de jalarla y montarla en sus piernas, Kara la toma de la cintura con una mano y con la otra guía su miembro en la entrada de la loba la cual esta empapada, Kara mete su glande en la apertura de la chica y mueve sus cadera violentamente hacia arriba hasta penetrarla por completo y haciendo gemir ruidosamente.

Mon-el se turna para penetrar a dos lobas y kara observa como hay una que la observa mientras se toca.

-Ya te tocara a ti- le dice mientras que lame los pechos de la chica que está penetrando.

La loba grita de placer y Kara sigue moviendo sus caderas sin pausa y sin darle tiempo a la loba de tomarse un respiro, la hembra dominante siente como las paredes vaginales de la loba en celos aprietan su miembro y la sensación para kara es fenomenal.

Un nudo en la base de su pene se forma y Kara comienza a tener más cuidado con las penetraciones, no porque tema lastimar a la loba, eso la tiene sin cuidado, solo que Kara como cualquier otro lobo sabe que si introduces tu pene con el nudo en la base dentro de una loba podrías embarazarla y lo menos que quiere Kara son cachorros y responsabilidades es por eso que no se ha apareado ni ha reclamado a ninguna loba.

Lena ingresa a la mansión Luthor seguida de su hermano Lex y se dirigen al salón principal donde está su madre conversando amenamente con Barry, Cisco y Winn mientras toman el té

-¿Cómo se encuentra la Beta de los Danvers?- pregunta Barry mientras toma un sorbo de su té.

-En terribles condiciones- comenta Lex sentándose al lado de su madre.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunta Cisco con curiosidad.

-La atacaron en nuestras tierras- responde Lena y todos se miran entre si desconcertados – y Maxwell está muy seguro de que Clark nos culpa.

-Pero eso es una atrocidad- comenta Lilly llevándose las manos al pecho- ninguno de nuestros miembros seria capaz de cometer semejante locura, atacar a la Beta del clan contrario sería como declarar una guerra.

-Lo se madre- responde Lex deshaciendo los botones de su traje- Pero la Beta dijo que la atacó un tigre montañés.

-Lo cual tiene sentido, ellos salen de sus cuevas y merodean en las noches por el bosque en busca de alguna presa – comenta Winn muy informado con taza de té en mano y su Smartphone en la otra.

-Tuvo que haber sido uno de eso animales y no uno de nuestros miembros- Comenta Lena- de lo contrario ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería capaz de herir a una mujer embarazada?.

La imagen de la loba negra de aquella noche le viene a la cabeza, Lena recuerda como su hocico y dientes estaban cubiertos de sangre " _No, no puede ser, tal vez esa noche solo estaba casando, además es una de ellos, no dañaría a la Beta de su manada y no era una loba violenta como pensaba, de lo contrario me hubiese atacado , incluso me lamio la mano_ " desecha el pensamiento rápidamente y se mira la parte trasera de su mano la cual estaba ligeramente llena de sangre cuando volvió a casa aquella noche " _Probablemente era la sangre de alguna ardilla o conejo que estaba casando, es decir en el bosque hay muchos_ " .

-Lena, Cariño ¿Me estas escuchando? –Lily hace gestos con las manos frente a Lena para sacarla de su estado inerte.

-Disculpa madre ¿Qué decías?- pregunta apenada

Barry le hace un gesto preguntándole si está bien y ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Decía que la alcaldesa llamó- informa Lily- Hará una gran fiesta en su casa cerca de la zona neutral, se celebrará el día de la paz como se hace anualmente, memorando el día en que las manadas decidieron convivir en paz a favor del bienestar de todos-dice emocionada- y estamos invitados al igual que la manada Danvers.

-Maxwell no estará nada feliz- murmura Cisco haciendo reír a Winn.

-'Malditos salvajes'- lo imita Winn haciendo reír a Cisco.

-Shhh basta chicos- susurra Barry

-Ya que ahora eres miembro del concejo de esta manada debes asistir- Lena suspira resignada- el clan Danvers no es tan malo como suena hermanita además ya conociste a dos de sus tres miembros del concejo, Alex y el Alfa Clark.

-¿Y cuál es el tercer miembro?- pregunta Lena curiosa.

Lex tensa su mandíbula.

-Kara Danvers

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola Bellas lectoras._

 _Gracias a todas las que están leyendo mi fanfic y se toman el tiempo de comentar, me inspire en el capítulo 1x16 para escribir la personalidad de Kara, cuando ella es afectada por la kriptonita roja y es malvada, me encanto verla así y quise explorar esa faceta, también quería invitarlas a unirse al grupo de Facebook_ ** _Supergirl femslash latino_** _ahí hay una comunidad donde shippeamos supercorp, sanvers, supercat etc y compartimos contenido, son bienvenidas._

 _Sin más que agregar nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, la semana que viene._

 _Mcmahonnn_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Serán hembras, machos o hembras dominantes?- Pregunta Alex, acostada desnuda en la cama acariciando la enorme panza de su hembra Maggie la cual esta recostada recibiendo el calor y los mimos de su hembra dominante.

-Eso lo sabríamos si me dejaras saber el sexo de nuestros cachorros- reprocha Maggie.

-Quiero que sea sorpresa, ya lo sabes- responde Alex ilusionada.

Maggie asiente con la cabeza mientras se inclina para besar a Alex, abriendo la boca para que la loba dominante deposite su lengua en ella, la mano de Maggie desciende hasta que toma el flácido miembro de Alex y comienza a acariciarlo,

Alex se estremece y rompe el beso para hablar.

-No despiertes a la bestia- advierte- No comiences algo que no vayas a terminar- bromea.

-Estoy dispuesta a terminarlo- responde Maggie en forma seductora mordiendo el labio inferior de Alex.

-Entonces sigue acariciándolo que es tuyo- comenta Alex ante de estremecerse y besar el cuello de su hembra la cual no ha soltado su miembro.

La hembra dominante respira profundo buscando el dulce aroma de su hembra haciéndola sonreír.

Alex se levanta para abrir las piernas de su hembra y depositarse sobre ella y así seguir besándola, La loba dominante frota su miembro sobre los labios vaginales de Maggie para lograr una erección y satisfacer a su hembra.

Unos golpes en la puerta acaba con el ambiente romántico y erótico de la pareja.

Alex respira profundo con frustración y Maggie la mira mordiéndose los labios queriendo continuar.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta la centinela.

-Henshaw- se escucha a través de la puerta- Le informo que la Beta acaba de llegar con el Alfa.

Al escuchar esto, Alex se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse a toda velocidad junto con Maggie que lo hace más lento debido a su estado.

Al salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la entrada de la casa, Alex observa a Clark ayudando a caminar a su hembra con el apoyo de Lucy y varios miembros de la manada.

Alex visualiza a su hermana Kara ayudando a cargar las maletas de Lois por las escaleras en silencio y sonríe, su hermana está cambiando y eso la emociona.

Kara abre la puerta de la habitación de Lois y arroja las maletas de mala gana antes de ver a su primo ingresar con su hembra a la habitación acompañado de Lucy.

-Gracias por trasladar las cosas hasta aquí prima- agradece Clark por gesto poco usual de su prima.

-No es nada- responde seria mirando como Lucy ayuda a acostar a Lois en la cama.

-Iré a ver a james- Anuncia Lucy antes de darle un beso en la frente de su hermana y salir de la habitación.

-Te ves agotado Clark y dentro de unas horas es la fiesta de paz de la alcaldesa, deberías darte un baño- dice Kara.

-Lo menos que quiero es celebrar, mi hembra aún está en mal estado y perdí a mis cachorros mucho antes de haberlos conocido- dice el Alfa al sentarse en la cama y tapar su rostro con ambas manos.

Kara rueda sus ojos mientras sonríe debido a la miseria de su primo.

-No puedes faltar Clark eres "el Alfa" –dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos- Además, Lucy la cuidara mientras el resto está en la fiesta.

Clark se destapa el rostro y la mira dudoso.

-Lucy no está aquí ahora, me duchare cuando ella vuelva.

Kara se acerca a él.

-¿y para que estoy yo aquí?- dice señalándose- ve a ducharle y yo cuidare de tu hembra- dice con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Clark incrédulo- Kara asiente – muchas gracias Kara- dice al tomar una toalla de baño y dirigirse a la puerta- no me tardo.

-Tomate tu tiempo – responde Kara antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Lena se encuentra sentada en el escritorio de su oficina, ubicada en los viñedos productores del vino L-Corp, revisando cuentas y firmando documentos.

-Supuse que todavía seguías en el trabajo- Escucha Lena.

Al levantar la mirada se encuentra con la sonriente cara de Barry el cual está sosteniendo dos almuerzos.

-Así que traje comida- comenta el chico.

-¡Barry! ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta Lena- ¿no deberías estar en la empresa de telecomunicaciones?- pregunta al recibir en su escritorio la bandeja de sushi que le ofrece su querido amigo.

-Lo estaba pero ya término la jornada por hoy debido a la fiesta de la paz en casa de la alcaldesa-explica- la manada se está alistando para el evento y tú aun en el trabajo- niega con la cabeza.

-Lo sé- admite apenada- no me doy cuenta que las horas pasan tan rápido cuando estoy en el trabajo.

-pues comemos y te llevo a la mansión Luthor para que te alistes ¿te parece?- ofrece Barry.

-Trato hecho.

Lois pestañea con pesadez, al despertarse, los medicamentos que han estado dándole son realmente fuertes, intenta estirarse en la cama pero el fuerte dolor en su cuerpo se lo impide.

Al observar la habitación, nota que alguien está sentado de espaldas al pie de su cama, cuando enfoca un poco más su visualización se queda helada.

Es Kara

Esta despaldas y parece concentrada escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno.

Lois observa la mesita de noche a su izquierda y ve el celular de su hermana Lucy, la Beta se estira tratando de alcanzar el móvil para llamar a alguien y pedir ayuda.

-Ya te despertaste- escucha esa escalofriante voz- Lois busca la dueña de la voz con la mirada y hace contacto visual con Kara, instantáneamente comienza a temblar- Bienvenida a casa.

 _Flashback_

 _-Esos niños no van a nacer- es lo último que escucha Lois antes de esquivar a Kara y salir por la ventana- Lois siente como Kara la sigue así que camina rápidamente por el techo de tejas antes de bajar sosteniéndose del desagüe de metal que está al borde del techo._

 _Una vez cae en el piso Lois corre todo lo que puede mirando a todos lados en la granja intentando encontrar a alguien que la pueda ayudar, para su mala suerte la granja parece desierta, Lois sigue corriendo hasta que se tropieza con Mon-el._

 _-Hey, estas agitada ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta el lobo con preocupación._

 _-Me están siguiendo – dice la Beta aceleradamente- Me quieren matar, mis cachorros, ayúdame por favor- dice desesperada sin importarle que tal vez suene loca._

 _-Tranquila- dice el chico apaciguadoramente- ¿cómo te puedo ayudar?- pregunta._

 _-Sácame de aquí, por favor- pide_

 _Mon-el asiente._

 _El lobo conduce por un largo rato con la loba Beta de copiloto._

 _-¿Me vas a decir que te sucede? – le pregunta._

 _La loba solo niega con la cabeza al mirar por la ventana la noche caer._

 _El celular de Mon-el suena y este lo atiende mientras sigue conduciendo._

 _-Sí, justo esta conmigo, está bien, si, ya dije que si ¿ok?, no es mi problema- es lo único que escucha Lois antes de que el lobo cuelgue._

 _Mon-el se estaciona a las afueras del terreno Luthor y se baja del carro._

 _Lois lo sigue no queriéndose quedar sola._

 _-Te vendría bien una caminata para despejar la mente, la noche esta hermosa- comenta Mon-el y Lois le sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza un poco más calmada._

 _Se adentran al bosque y comienzan a caminar._

 _Caminan por varios minutos en el oscuro bosque hasta que Lois siente como unos fuertes brazos la abrazan por la espalda._

 _-¿Creíste que te habías librado de mí?- le susurra Kara en el oído._

 _Lois siente como el terror se apodera de sus entrañas y en lo único que puede pensar es en sus pequeños antes de ser estrellada contra un árbol._

 _Lois siente un fuerte dolor en la espalda donde impactó contra el árbol y observa como Mon-el la mira con un dejo de culpa._

 _-Ayúdame- ruega al joven lobo- Por favor._

 _Pero Mon-el solo le da la espalda y camina en dirección a su auto saliendo del bosque._

 _-Nadie está aquí para ayudarte- dice Kara antes de convertirse en su forma animal y atacar su yugular._

 _Fin Flashback_

Lois empieza a gritar todo lo que puede para que alguien la escuche, la Beta se niega a pasar por lo mismo que hace ya varias noches.

Kara la mira impresionada y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa.

-Shh, si eres inteligente no dirás nada de lo sucedido- susurra la fuerte chica con voz sombría, alejando el teléfono celular de la Beta y acercándose aún más a ella.

-¡No me toques, ni te acerques a mí!- le grita Lois- ¡estas enferma!, ¡estas mal de la cabeza! ¡Maldita demente! – Le grita con odio- ¡Ayuda!

-¿¡Que sucede!?- entra corriendo Alex a la habitación seguida de Maggie.

-No lo sé, acaba de despertar y comenzó a gritar de repente – responde Kara con gesto de preocupación.

Preocupación fingida.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Lucy entrando a la habitación de la mano de James.

-Sáquenla de aquí- es lo único que dice la Beta señalando a Kara- ¡se los ordeno! ¡Sáquenla! ¡Aléjenla de mí! –Grita- ¡ni siquiera es una verdadera Danvers!.

Nadie objetó las palabras de la Beta.

Pero Alex tensó la mandíbula y cerró sus puños con fuerzas al escuchar las palabras de rechazo por parte de la Beta, 'la segunda en jerarquía en la manada' hacia su hermana.

-Vamos Kara- dice Alex molesta, y por primera vez, Kara no la cuestiona, siguiéndola y saliendo de la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

-No lo entiendo- dice Kara- tantos años que llevo en esta familia, en esta manada y aun no me aceptan- dice dándole un golpe a la pared.

Victimizándose.

-Hey, hey, escúchame muy bien – dice Alex tomándola del rostro para que su hermana hiciera contacto visual con ella – tu _eres_ una Danvers, eres tan Danvers como Clark que lo tiene de segundo apellido, eres tan Danvers como yo - dice con emotividad- Tu eres _mi hermana_ , mi única hermana, sin importar lo que los demás digan, sin importar siquiera lo que la Beta diga, ¿entendido?- pregunta

-Si- asiente Kara con firmeza

-Eres mi hermana- dice nuevamente- y desde el día que llegaste a esta granja te he querido- dice sonriéndole- Es cierto que eres una rebelde sin causa, pero no somos perfectos, nadie lo es- dice abrazando a Kara aun sabiendo que su hermana odia los abrazos o cualquier muestra de afecto.

-No me dejen fuera- dice Maggie al salir de la habitación-Que por mi estado necesito afecto también- dice uniéndose al abrazo.

Kara se queda de piedra mientras rueda los ojos.

-No prestes atención a las palabras Lois, ella realmente no quiso decirlas, nuestra Beta sigue en shock por perder a sus cachorros, no me puedo imaginar que algo tan horrible le pasara, Tanto Alex como yo te queremos cuñada- dice Maggie cuando se separan del abrazo, acurrucándose a un costado de Alex.

Antes de salir embarazada, Maggie no era tan afectuosa como lo es ahora, pero desde que salió en estado siente la necesidad de sentirse amada y protegida por la centinela y siempre busca calor y afecto por parte de la loba de cabello corto que se lo da gustosamente.

Alex nota la incomodidad de Kara por tanto afecto y atención hacia ella.

-Bueno dejémonos de sentimentalismos- bromea – ¡vamos a prepararnos para la fiesta!- dice besando a su hembra.

Lena checa su maquillaje y vestimenta a las afueras de la casa de la alcaldesa antes de guardar su espejo en su costoso bolso de diseñador.

-Créeme estas preciosa- asegura Maxwell ofreciéndole su brazo- ¿No es así chicos? – pregunta a los numerosos miembros de la sofisticada manada que están esperando por entrar a la fiesta de paz.

Todos afirman asegurando la belleza de la hermana del Alfa pero con un margen de respeto ante todo.

-Gracias chicos- agradece Lena educadamente- Gracias Max- le dice al lobo besando su mejilla.

-Vaya, un dulce beso de premio- dice sonreído- te halagaré más seguido- comenta guiñándole el ojo coquetamente.

Lex se sonríe observando la interacción en silencio cuando se abre la puerta.

-Bienvenidos, Clan Luthor- comenta una chica humana, asistente de Cat- la alcaldesa y el clan Danvers los espera.

La manada ingresa en la fiesta.

-Espero que haya mucha comida deliciosa- susurra Barry al oído de Lena antes de mezclarse entre las personas seguido de Winn y Cisco.

Lena se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

La alcaldesa camina hacia el concejo Luthor.

-Bienvenidos y gracias por asistir Lena- comenta dándole un beso en cada mejilla a la empresaria.

-Es un gusto- Responde Lena cordialmente.

-Síganme- indica la alcaldesa- únanse a la mesa del consejo del clan Danvers- la alcaldesa los guía hasta otro salón con varias mesas y les indica que ocupen la misma mesa donde están los Danvers.

Lex y Clark se saludan inmediatamente y Maxwell sin olvidar sus gestos caballerosos ayuda a Lena a sentarse.

Lena saluda a Clark cordialmente y procede a saludar a Alex

-Esta es mi hembra Maggie –introduce Alex a Lena mientras toma posesivamente de la cintura a una mujer embarazada, Lena frunce disimuladamente el ceño al escuchar semejante término " _mi hembra, vaya que desagradable, suena tan de cavernícolas_ " Lena le sonríe a la embarazada mujer.- y aquella que está sentada en el sofá es la tercera miembro del consejo de nuestros clan, mi hermana Kara- señala Alex.

Lena voltea hacia donde señala la centinela de los Danvers y es como si su mundo se hubiera pausado, aquella mujer sentada en el sofá, era una de las mujeres más guapas que Lena haya visto en su vida, poseía una larga cabellera dorada, su piel se veía tersa, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban perdidos en un pequeño cuaderno que tenía en sus manos donde claramente se veía que escribía algo, sus brazos se veían musculosos capaces de cargar cualquier tipo de objeto pesado, la hermosa Loba olfateaba el aire como buscando algún aroma conocido con curiosidad pero mantenía su mirada en aquel cuaderno distraída del mundo dándole un toque de inocencia, la guapa loba tenia puesta una chaqueta negra a juego con sus botas, un gorro negro y unos pantalones de jean ajustados.

Lena se había quedado sin aliento.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Kara ven aquí!- Alex llama su atención y Lena observa como la loba guarda su cuaderno en su bolso y se acerca a la mesa con total seriedad – Quiero que conozcas a Lena, la más reciente miembro del consejo del clan Luthor.

Kara se sienta en la mesa y hace contacto visual con Lena y abre los ojos a más no poder, es ella, está aquí, la mujer del bosque, la que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza desde aquel encuentro, la que le despertó sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, desde hace minutos Kara había percibido ese fuerte aroma, muy conocido y se trataba de ella.

Ahora está aquí, frente a ella y es la miembro del concejo, Kara frunce un poco el ceño, que coincidencia tan suprema.

La hermosa mujer viste elegante, su cabello negro hace un contraste perfecto con su piel pálida, ahora que la ve en la claridad del salón, puede notar aún más su belleza, sabía que era hermosa, se había percatado aquella noche pero no recordaba el nivel de belleza que poseía esta delicada loba y se veía sumamente sofisticada, le sonreía amablemente y ladeaba su cabeza mirando a Kara con… ¿curiosidad?.

-Ehm ¿Kara?- Alex llama la atención de su hermana al verla en un estado inerte.

Maxwell mira a Kara con desconcierto y niega con la cabeza " _Maldita loca_ " piensa, siempre le ha parecido que la tercera miembro del concejo del clan Luthor posee una conducta totalmente extraña, en las reuniones siempre tiene una conducta hostil, agresiva y cruda o está encerrada en esas extrañas páginas de su cuaderno el cual al parecer siempre lleva a todos lados.

Clark traga grueso y mira a su prima un tanto nervioso, con miedo de que Kara adopte su típica conducta y de alguna u otra forma maltrate verbal o físicamente a la nueva miembro del concejo que además tiene por hermano al Alfa del clan Luthor.

Por otro lado Lex vigila de cerca a Kara, la conoce de pequeña y nunca le ha gustado su actitud, mucho menos durante las reuniones, su conducta rebelde y altanera deja mucho que desear, desobedece y desafía a su primo el Alfa delante de todos queriendo pasar por sobre él, por sobre su voluntad, Lex recuerda que su padre siempre le advirtió sobre ella y siempre le mencionaba que Kara era una fuente de conflictos y problemas de la cual había que mantener un margen.

-Hola- Saluda Kara a Lena de forma seria mirándola profundamente a los ojos antes de estirar su mano y tomar la de Lena.

Lena al sentir su piel haciendo contacto con la piel de esta chica, esta hermosa chica, no puede evitar sentir un inusual estremecimiento y lo único que se ve capaz de hacer es sonreírle y sonrojarse a más no poder causando que Maxwell frunza el ceño.

-Soy Kara, es un placer conocerte- se presenta la loba- antes de soltar delicadamente la mano de Lena y tomar haciendo en la mesa.

-Yo soy Lena - dice la nueva miembro del concejo, regalándole una dulce sonrisa a Kara.

-Lena- Repite el nombre la loba negra en un susurro- bienvenida al concejo- finaliza.

Maxwell rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-Gracias- agradece Lena sin quitar su sonrisa.

Los demás miembros del concejo solo miraban la interacción en silencio unos con alivio y otros con desconcierto por la inusual cordial actitud de Kara.

-Perfecto, ya estamos todos- anuncia la alcaldesa al acercarse nuevamente a la mesa del concejo-me gustaría hacer un brindis –anuncia haciendo un gesto con su mano a unos de los meseros el cual se acerca y entrega copas de champán a todos en la mesa, los representantes de los clanes toman sus copas y las alzan.

Lena nota que no ha tomado una copa y la que queda libre está lejos de su alcance, disimuladamente se estira para intentar tomarla sin éxito alguno, cuando Maxwell se dispone a tomar la copa para pasársela a Lena, Kara es mucho más rápida que él y toma la copa con un ágil movimiento entregándosela a Lena en silencio y con una tímida sonrisa.

La empresaria le sonríe susurrándole en agradecimiento a lo cual Kara hace un movimiento de su mano indicándole que no hay nada que agradecer.

Maxwell gira su cabeza hacia otro lado con irritación.

-Brindo por la paz- comienza la alcaldesa con copa en mano alzándola en lo alto junto al resto- por la convivencia entre las manadas- dice mirando con orgullo a ambos clanes los cuales comparten mesa sin problema alguno- por la seguridad de mis ciudadanos…

-Y por la bienvenida de Lena al consejo- exclama Kara ganándose la mirada de asombro por parte de los presentes en la mesa y una mirada de ternura por parte de Lena.

-Por supuesto, también brindemos por eso- dice la alcaldesa divertida, es notable que la gala y su satisfactorio trabajo con ambas manadas la tienen de un buen humor.

La alcaldesa charlaba amenamente con los representantes de los clanes pero Lena no le seguía el paso a la conversación si en este mismo instante le pidieran que dé su opinión sobre el tema de conversación no sabría que decir ya que su atención está enfocada totalmente en Kara, la atractiva chica la cual está escuchando en silencio una historia que está compartiendo su hermana con la alcaldesa.

Lena observa inquietud en la ojiazul como esta juega con sus dedos de forma, ¿nerviosa? O tal vez con ansiedad y de a ratos y disimuladamente tapa su nariz con parte de su chaqueta, cuando Lena esta por llamar su atención para entablar algún tipo de conversación con esta chica que definitivamente la tiene cautivada nota como Kara sin excusarse se levanta bruscamente de la mesa sorprendiendo a Lena y saliendo por el pasillo hasta una puerta trasera donde continua parte de la fiesta.

Lena suspira al ver que perdió la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a esta misteriosa chica.

Kara tenía que salir de ahí, la mirada intensa de Lena sobre ella y su abrumador aroma la estaban agobiando a tal punto que si estaba allí por más tiempo se volvería loca, ¿es que nadie más lo notaba?, ese rico aroma fue lo que le provocó curiosidad la primera vez que la vio, hace que se sienta sumamente atraída a ella, deseando tocarla y no lo soportaba.

Kara necesitaba aire fresco así que se dirige hasta el jardín de la casa donde se encuentra la fiesta muy animada con adolescentes entre 14 a 17 años bailando, Kara nota que las manadas están mezcladas ya que bailan chicos de su manada con chicas del clan Luthor y viceversa, hay un grupo de chicos probablemente en sus 17 años bebiendo y gritándole piropos a un grupo de chicas que se toman fotos sin parar, estas al escuchar esas palabras de cortejo se sonrojan y se ríen entre ellas de forma coqueta.

Los chicos estaban siendo vigilados por Henshaw y James que actuaban de chaperones mientras hablaban animadamente con tres delgados chicos con aspecto de Nerds pertenecientes al clan Luthor.

Kara frunce el ceño con desagrado " _esto parece un baile de secundaria_ "

La loba dominante camina hacia los lados del jardín y nota que a una larga distancia al fondo del lugar, muy alejado y cerca de la piscina están alojadas unas mesas en una zona más tranquila y callada donde se pueden apreciar los miembros mayores de las manadas, esos adultos contemporáneos que a nadie le interesa, puede ver que su madre está allí sentada charlando con señoras del clan Luthor " _tal vez una de esas señoras sea la madre de Lena_ " piensa.

Kara no ve muy seguido a su madre, una vez que Jeremiah murió se tuvo que seguir la tradición y Lionel le dio dos opciones a Eliza, quedarse en la manada sin su título de Beta ya que sería transferido a Lois por ser la hembra del nuevo Alfa o irse de la manada y vivir en la zona neutral, Eliza escogió lo segundo mudándose ahí y encontrando trabajo en los laboratorios del hospital Grant, entristeciendo a Alex por su partida.

A Kara no pudo importarle menos.

La loba aún se siente agobiada no solo por el aroma que desprende Lena sino también por tantas personas a su alrededor y la presencia de humanos a lo cual ella no está acostumbrada, aunque son pocos, unos cuantos meseros y organizadores de la fiesta, la única humana que ha tenido que tolerar por mucho tiempo ha sido la alcaldesa a la cual nunca le ha olfateado ni un dejo de miedo.

Kara sigue caminando hacia los lados del jardín en una zona donde hay menos personas, solo unos pocos adolescentes que se ocultan para poder besuquearse en secreto, La rubia puede ver a Mon-el en lo oscuro, el único adulto en esa zona, está besándose con una loba de su manada y restregando sus caderas contra las de la mujer que al abrir sus ojos nota a Kara observándolos, esta se despega de Mon-el y se acerca a una aturdida Kara.

-Hola bebé-le susurra a Kara al oído tomando el miembro de Kara por sobre sus jeans, ¿te nos unes?- pregunta con entusiasmo.

-Kara se sostiene la cabeza y le quita su mano bruscamente a la chica con desinterés.

-No tengo ganas, piérdete- le dice entre dientes, pero la chica es insistente.

-Oh vamos- dice esta vez metiendo su mano dentro de los jeans de Kara- hace tiempo que no te siento entre mis piernas- Kara da unos pasos hacia atrás sacando la invasiva mano de la chica de sus jeans

-Nena, ya dijo que no- dice Mon-el preocupado, sabiendo como reaccionara Kara si la chica sigue insistiendo- acaso ¿no soy suficiente para ti? – pregunta mientras señala su semierecto miembro por sobre sus jeans- vamos hacia el bosque para satisfacerte bebé.

La chica lo mira con aburrimiento.

-El de Kara es más grande y grueso, además coge rico- dice con descaro enfadando un poco a Mon-el antes de acercarse a Kara la cual la sorprende tomándola firmemente del cuello.

-¡¿No entiendes que no me interesas?!- le grita en el rostro a la joven loba la cual la mira aterrada- ¡yo te cojo cuando _a mí_ se me antoje no cuando _tú quieras_!- la música era tan estruendosa que solo Mon-el y los pocos adolescentes que previamente se besaban eran los únicos testigos de semejante arranque de ira por parte de Kara.

Un par de adolescentes salieron corriendo despavoridos.

-¡Kara suficiente!- interviene Mon-el al ver que Kara no iba a soltar el cuello de la chica tan fácil, al contrario, ejercía presión con ambas manos haciendo que la chica abriera su boca y moviera sus brazos con desespero intentando respirar un poco- vamos, ya suéltala, la estas matando- le dice al ver como la chica se torna morada.

-¡Cállate!- Le grita Kara a Mon-el - tú a mí no me das ordenes, ¡eres como mi maldito esclavo!- Exclama Kara al mirar a los ojos de la chica mientras sonríe malévolamente- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres respirar? Que lastima- le dice.

-¿Quieres un escándalo aquí?, ¿delante de todos?- continua Mon-el intentando persuadirla un poco, Kara pone gesto de aburrimiento y suelta a la chica no sin antes propinarle una fuerte bofetada rompiéndole el labio inferior.

-¿Qué haces?- escucha Kara a sus espaldas y al voltear se encuentra con James seguido de los adolescentes que habían huido momento atrás- Aléjate de la chica y vete a otro lado Kara, dice el lobo envalentonado.

Kara sonríe ladeando su cabeza.

-¿De lo contrario que?- lo desafía.

James traga grueso sin responder.

Kara rueda los ojos.

-Típico- comenta antes de irse a por una cerveza.

Lena prueba sus aperitivos perdida en sus pensamientos, Kara no ha vuelto a la mesa desde que salió prácticamente corriendo y parecía algo agitada ¿tendría algún tipo de malestar?.

-¿Estas aburrida hermosa?- pregunta Maxwell al notar que Lena no ha participado en las conversaciones del concejo- si quieres damos un paseo por los jardines ¿te apetece?- le pregunta.

Lena le sonríe distraídamente

-Alex, disculpa que te interrumpa- Lena llama la atención de la centinela ignorando completamente la pregunta de Maxwell- ¿Por qué tu hermana cuando llegué estaba sentada en aquel rincón alejada de todos?- pregunta con curiosidad sin siquiera pararse a pensar que su pregunta estaba un poco fuera de lugar.

Todos se tensan y se observan entre si creando un ambiente pesado y de incomodidad.

Lena no lo nota.

Alex aclara su garganta y coloca su copa en la mesa.

-Veras- mi hermana es un tanto… diferente- afirma Alex- no es muy sociable, le cuesta hacer amigos y no está muy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de humanos- dice Alex encogiéndose de hombros.

A Lena se le encoje el pecho al pensar en una Kara solitaria y sin amigos, la conmueve y enternece a la vez.

-oh Kira- dice la alcaldesa pensativa- tan energética, autoritaria y rebelde- sonríe- me recuerda a mí de adolescente.

-Solo que ella no es una adolescente- comenta Maxwell tomando de su copa- está muy lejos de serlo ya es una adulta ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿24?, es hora de que comience a comportarse como tal.

-No sé a qué te refieres- objeta Alex- mi hermana asume sus responsabilidades, tanto en el concejo como en la manada y es la principal al mando de la granja, tu comentario está de más- dice mirando fijamente a Maxwell el cual levanta sus manos en gesto de paz mientras sonríe, la hembra de Alex le da un dulce beso en el cuello calmando inmediatamente a la loba.

Lena observa en silencio el intercambio de palabras y suspira, si quiere pertenecer al concejo tendrá que acostumbrarse a este tipo de debates, luego observa el asiento vacío que previamente ocupaba Kara.

-Disculpen iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco- se excusa Lena.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunta Maxwell levantándose de su asiento.

-¡No!- responde rápidamente ganándose la mirada de varios- quiero decir quédate aquí conversando no te quiero molestar- dice saliendo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Maxwell a reaccionar dirigiéndose a donde vio salir a Kara previamente.

Lena camina entre los jóvenes que bailan entusiastamente y sonríe contagiándose con la alegría de la fiesta, cercanos a ella ve a Barry, Winn y Cisco los cuales están acompañados de dos hombres afrodescendientes de la otra manada.

-¡Lena!- Dice Winn al verla- ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?- pregunta terminando su cerveza.

-Si-admite- pero no tanto como ustedes- comenta al ver como Barry atasca su boca de aperitivos junto a Cisco- soy Lena dice presentándose a los dos enormes lobos.

-Soy Henshaw- contesta amable pero firmemente uno de los lobos- y él es james- señala al lobo que lo acompaña el cual se ve un poco molesto o talvez preocupado, el chico le regala una sonrisa de cortesía.

Lena se queda un rato conversando con sus locos amigos y los carismáticos miembros del clan Danvers cuando ve a lo lejos a Kara caminar hacia unos árboles al fondo del jardín.

Lena camina en su dirección.

Cuando finalmente la alcanza Kara esta despaldas hacia ella y de frente al árbol.

Lena decide llamar su atención.

-No pude evitar notar que no volviste a la mesa- comenta la empresaria.

-Kara se voltea un poco para mirar el rostro de Lena y responder pero la castaña no presto atención a las palabras de la gran loba ya que notó que esta estaba sosteniendo su miembro entre sus manos mientras orinaba en el árbol.

-¡Oh´por Dios!- grita Lena sorprendida tapándose la boca totalmente apenada- yo, no sabía, yo lo siento, yo..

-¿Tú…?- pregunta Kara aun sosteniendo su miembro mientras orina- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto uno tan grande?- pregunta divertida.

Lena frunce su ceño ofendida antes estas palabras.

Kara lo nota de inmediato y rápidamente elimina su sonrisa.

-Vaya imbécil- comenta Lena molesta antes de caminar hacia la fiesta.

Kara le da una fuerte patada al árbol antes de sacudir un poco su miembro y guardarlo en sus pantalones para salir corriendo tras Lena.

-Oye- la alcanza- hey ven aquí- pide pero la castaña la ignora y sigue caminando, Kara acelera sus movimientos y en instantes está frente a Lena.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Lena molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Perdona- dice Kara al bajar su cabeza- es que estoy todo el tiempo rodeada de hombres, ya sabes, la testosterona, ¿me perdonas?- pregunta sinceramente esperanzada y mirándola con ojos de cachorro perdido.

Lena se enternece y hace como si se lo piensa.

Kara la mira a la expectativa

-Con una condición- dice finalmente la castaña.

-¿Cuál?- pregunta Kara con curiosidad- lo que sea.

-Lávate las manos.

Kara y Lena están sentadas en un sofá dentro del salón principal, conversando, mayormente sobre los aperitivos de la fiesta y lo deliciosos que son cuando se acerca un mesero y le da una copa de vino tinto a Lena y una cerveza a Kara.

-¿Ves este vino?- pregunta Lena- lo producimos los Luthors.

Kara mira la copa con interés y se acerca a olerla.

-El famoso vino L-Corp-comenta

Lena asiente.

-Es mi ocupación- comenta la empresaria- ¿Cuál es la tuya?- pregunta con curiosidad esperando conocer un poco más de esta chica.

-Estoy encargada de la granja- dice al tomar un sorbo de su cerveza y Lena observa su perfil en silencio, no deja de estar maravillada con lo perfecto que es el físico de Kara, le recuerda a una de esas maravillosas esculturas griegas " _Posee el famoso perfil griego"_ piensa – tenemos sembradíos donde producimos vegetales y hortalizas eso lo distribuimos a muchos supermercados en varios estados, también producimos , queso , mantequilla, huevos y la leche eso lo comercializamos también a los supermercados, a las fábricas de sabanas y ropa le distribuimos Lana y el Heno lo distribuimos a muchos clientes, es un trabajo duro pero se hace mucho dinero.

Lena se queda perpleja.

-Vaya suena todo tan… " _Ordinario"_ …interesante- contesta.

Kara se ríe y Lena la mira extrañada.

-Perdona es que, eres una mujer muy sofisticada, no me creo eso de que una granja te parezca interesante- comenta honestamente.

Lena se sonroja.

Kara coloca su cerveza en una pequeña mesa cercana al sofá y se acerca un poco más a Lena acortando la distancia entre ambas, la empresaria la observa con curiosidad por lo que está por venir, la fuerte loba la sorprende al acercarse a su cuello para olfatearla intensamente.

-Acaso me estas.. ¿Oliendo?- pregunta Lena extrañada.

-No puedo evitarlo, me estaba conteniendo- se sincera Kara- es que tu olor es tan fuerte- dice tomando un mechón de cabello de Lena llevándoselo hasta la nariz para respirar profundo llenándose del aroma de la elegante mujer.

-Suelo llevar perfume de diseñador- comenta Lena divertida.

-No- dice Kara negando con la cabeza- no me refiero a eso, es tu escena, de hembra, de loba- explica- me está enloqueciendo- comenta.

Lena se tensa.

Eso solo pasa cuando un macho o hembra dominante ha encontrado a su pareja y Lena lo sabe.

Y está segura que Kara también.

-Te estoy incomodando, lo sé- comenta Kara apenada- perdona.

-Tranquila no pasa nada -contesta Lena con una sonrisa,- sabes, eres la primera Hembra dominante que conozco.

Kara la mira sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- Lena asiente- ¿no hay ninguna en tu manada?- Lena niega con la cabeza- bueno, es que somos poco comunes, mi hermana también es una- hace una pausa- pero ya reclamó a una hembra- dice rápidamente, lo menos que quiere es que esta hembra, la cual le atrae muchísimo, se fije en su hermana.

-Lo sé- comenta Lena- y por lo que vi, está esperando bebés.

-¿Te refieres a los cachorros?- pregunta divertida- usas solo términos de humanos- comenta miranda a Lena extrañada.

-Así es, no estoy acostumbrada a la vida animal- comenta- mis primeros años fueron rodeada de humanos, solo he salido con humanos y mis amistades del colegio y universidad solo han sido humanos- Kara escucha atentamente cada palabra de Lena con sumo interés

-¿Entonces el lobo que vino contigo…?- pregunta Kara.

-¿Maxwell?, él solo me corteja- Kara se queda en silencio y le sonríe al saber que no tiene que tomarse la molestia de sacarlo del camino- hace poco visite a la Beta de tu manada- recuerda Lena- pobre mujer, que desgracia le ha ocurrido perder así a sus.. Cachorros- utiliza esta vez el término.

-Sí, ha sido una verdadera desgracia- comenta Kara- pero entre todos la estamos apoyando para que lo supere, justo en la tarde cuide de ella- Lena la mira fascinada.

-Eres una persona maravillosa- halaga.

Kara la mira en silencio y siente una extraña sensación ante el halago, es la primera vez que alguien la llama de esa manera, "monstruo" es la palabra con la que más la describen.

Kara la mira encogida de hombros y se acerca un poco más para seguirla olfateando y a Lena ese gesto no le molesta en absoluto aunque debe admitir que le parece un poco extraño.

-Eres tan hermosa- dice Kara colocando un mechón de cabello en detrás de la oreja de Lena- me recuerdas a una muñeca de porcelana- comenta haciendo reír a Lena mientras acaricia su larga cabellera negra- una vez tuve una, me encantaba peinarla y vestirla, hasta que le arranque la cabeza.

Al escuchar lo último Lena se aleja un poco de Kara y se sienta recta mirándola a los ojos.

-Tenía 12 años y corría tan emocionada con ella en manos hasta que resbalé y la rompí sin querer- explica rápidamente al percibir preocupación en Lena.

Miente

Kara estaba nueva en la familia Danvers cuando le dieron la muñeca y en uno de sus primeros arranques de ira se desquito con la pobre muñeca.

-Lamento escuchar eso- comenta Lena al sentarse cómodamente en el sofá.

Kara aprovecha la oportunidad de pasar su brazo por los hombros de Lena y al notar que la elegante loba no se opone se pega a ella.

Lena siente la calidez que emana el cuerpo de Kara y percibe un dulce aroma provenir de ella, semejante a un perfume, la castaña cierra los ojos y respira profundo tratando de captar el olor que antes no estaba allí.

-Es mi esencia de loba dominante ¿lo percibes no es así?- pregunta Kara con una sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente que si Lena lo estaba empezando a oler es porque estaba empezando a sentirse atraída a ella.

Lena no le contesta solo se pega más a ella.

Kara coloca su rostro en la cabeza de Lena y cierra los ojos al oler su cabello, la loba dominante se deja llevar por las sensaciones que le producen el aroma de Lena hasta que siente su miembro endurecerse en sus pantalones justo como le había pasado la vez anterior, cuando vio a Lena por primera vez mientras estaba en su forma animal.

Lena nota como Kara empieza a estremecerse levemente y al observar su entrepierna puede ver un bulto formándose.

La empresaria abre sus ojos a más no poder y se aleja rápidamente de Kara.

La loba dominante toma un cojín y lo coloca en su regazo cubriéndose un poco debido a la reacción de la hermosa castaña.

-No te asustes- le pide a Lena con tranquilidad- es increíble cómo te horrorizas cuando la primera vez que lo viste incluso me dejaste lamerte la mano- comenta antes de taparse la boca.

"¿Desde cuándo era tan boca suelta?"

" _Maldita sea Kara ¿no entiendes que no le gusta que le hables de esa manera?_ " se regañó así misma.

-Tú.. tú eres la loba negra que vi- comenta Lena en shock.

-Si- dice Kara sonreída- esa era yo, andaba de cacería y me perdí- miente.

Al escuchar esto Lena siente un poco de alivio al recordar que fue ella con la que se topó y no con algún centinela de seguridad del clan Luthor ya que hubiesen tratado a la pobre loba de invasora y la hubiesen herido.

-Vaya y pensar que cuando te vi estaba aterrada, impones mucho- comenta Lena relajada- incluso das un poco de miedo, eres muy grande.

-Un poco si- comenta Kara- pero no tenías por qué temer, no te iba a hacer daño.

-Ahora lo sé, eres adorable- dice Lena sonreída tomándose el atrevimiento de apretarle las mejillas, Kara se sorprende por la acción antes de sonreír y tomar una de las manos de Lena para depositarle un beso en ella, Lena se muerde el labio inferior cautivada ante el gesto y Kara se acerca más a ella con la intención de robarle un beso, rogándole a la luna porque la hermosa mujer de piel pálida y enormes ojos verdes no se molestara.

-¡Lena!- escuchan ambas antes de que a Kara le diera tiempo de hacer su movida, al voltear se encuentran con el ceño fruncido de Lex y detrás de este Maxwell está de brazos cruzados mirándola con confusión

-Es hora de irnos- anuncia Maxwell con su mirada fija en Kara mientras tensa la mandíbula, esta chica no le gusta para nada.

-Debo irme- comenta Lena mirando a Kara.

-Espera- pide Kara metiendo desesperadamente su mano dentro de su chaqueta sacando un teléfono celular en segundos - ¿me das tu numero?- pide esperanzada.

-¡Lena!- vuelve a llamar Lex.

Lena procede a darle su teléfono a Kara antes de depositarle un beso en la mejilla sacándole una sonrisa boba a la loba dominante.

-¿Nos vemos pronto?- pregunta a la fuerte chica.

Kara solo asiente depositando un beso en su mano antes de regalarle una tímida sonrisa.

Lena camina hacia su hermano y Maxwell

Los tres lobos de la manada Luthor se dirigen hacia la salida cuando Maxwell siente que lo observan, el empresario se voltea y se encuentra con los intensos ojos azules de Kara, quien lo mira con una expresión inexplicable, diabólica, proporcionándole escalofríos.

Maxwell sigue su camino frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que esta chica no es más que un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A** _Hola hermosas lectoras, Happy Superday hoy finalmente vuelve Supergirl._

 _Contestando sus dudas_

 _Si, Kara es mala y si también es una de las protagonistas, no todas las protagonistas tienen que ser buenas…_

 _Ante los ojos de Lena, Kara posee la personalidad de la serie, tímida y adorable._

 _Las intenciones de Kara con Lena son totalmente transparentes, no está conspirando nada malo en su contra._

 _También hay una razón por la que es mala, todo tiene un origen…_

 _Recuerden que actualizo todos los lunes._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar_

 _Saludos_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¡Bradley espera!- grita Ashley una turista de la gran ciudad de Nueva York que anda explorando los hermosos bosques de National Town junto a su novio, juntos han decidido lanzarse a esta aventura y acampar en un lugar rodeado de naturaleza así que este pintoresco y boscoso pueblito era una excelente opción.

-Lo siento cariño, es que estoy muy emocionado con la belleza de este lugar, mira todos estos árboles- comenta feliz al rodear a su chica por la cintura antes de alzarla y dar vueltas haciéndola reír.

-Basta, me mareas- dice la citadina a su chico, al ponerla en el piso Ashley rodea su cuello con su brazos dándole un beso cargado de amor.

La pareja está envuelta en su romántico beso cuando un sonido los separa de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Bradley- parecía un gruñido le dice a su novia la cual esta perpleja mirando detrás de él, Bradley la mira extrañado y su novia con una mano temblorosa señala detrás del chico.

Bradley voltea y se queda helado

Un lobo negro está detrás de ellos, extremadamente cerca, el enorme animal está mostrando sus afilados dientes en un tenebroso gruñido dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

Y lo hace.

-¡No , aléjate Ahhhhh!

-¡Ayuda!.

-Las ventas de los vinos han subido a un nivel extraordinario- comenta Lex mirando las cifras que les muestra Cisco en una presentación.

Directivos del clan Luthor se encuentran en las oficinas centrales localizadas en la zona neutral, mirando las cifras anuales de la corporación con la presencia de los humanos representantes de la empresa electricista de Maxwell, Electric-Lord, la cual es la inversionista.

-Así es, comenta Lex- lástima que Maxwell está en su viaje de negocios y no puede ver estas cifras en persona , me encantaría ver su rostro de felicidad- comenta sabiendo lo apasionado que es el lobo cuando se trata de negocios- ¿qué hay de las telecomunicaciones?.

-Cada vez tenemos más clientes- comenta Winn- y de pueblos cercanos incluso grandes ciudades están contratando nuestros paquetes de telefonía e internet- dice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Además, seguimos distribuyendo las pastillas reprimidoras para las lobas encelos, funcionan a la perfección- comenta Barry- las clientas de otras ciudades han dejado buenas críticas en nuestros sitios web alegando que cuando entran en su ciclo en celos toman la pastilla y controlan sus necesidades de reproducción.

-Eso es sumamente positivo- contesta Lex sonreído- nuestras lobas han utilizado nuestro invento durante años ya era hora que decidiéramos comercializarlo y compartir este avance con el público ¿no es así hermana?- pregunta Lex al mirar a Lena la cual está inmersa en la pantalla de su Smartphone.

 _Lena: jaja no lo puedo creer._

 _Kara: En serio, casi me ahogo._

 _Lena: ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?_

 _Kara: ya te lo dije, solo quieres burlarte más de mi u_u_

 _Lena: jajaja xD xD_

 _Kara: y ahí vas de nuevo riéndote :'(_

 _Lena: Lo siento en que jajaja._

 _Kara: u_u , era apenas una cachorra y me distraje con las mariposas._

 _Lena: ok, ahora sí, esta vez cuéntame con más detalles._

 _Kara: ok :p era mediodía y yo estaba en mi forma animal corriendo por los bosques, cuando vi una mariposa muy grande y hermosa entonces la seguí hasta el muelle y no me di cuenta cuando empezaba el lago y caí en este mojando todo mi pejale. Listo eso es todo.:p :p :p_

 _Lena: xD jajajaja no puedo con esto, me imagino lo adorable que te veías, al salir del lago, una cachorrita temblorosa por el frio del lago y sus ojitos de miedo n_n_

Lena se tapa la boca para cubrir sus carcajadas cuando siente que la miran, al alzar la vista, todos los ojos de la directiva están puestos sobre ella.

Aclara su garganta y guarda su celular adoptando su seria pose de ejecutiva.

-Mis disculpas- dice tomando un poco de agua- ¿decías Lex?.

-Olvídalo, ya la junta terminó- señala Lex a los representantes de Electric-Lord, los humanos salían de la sala de juntas.

Kara tararea animadamente mientras coloca su celular en la mesa de noche y termina los últimos retoques de su más reciente pintura.

-Me impresiona verte pintar comenta Alex al entrar al ático donde se aloja la gran habitación de Kara - no lo hacías desde que pintaste aquellas- señaló las pinturas oscuras que cuelgan en las paredes de la habitación de Kara, en su mayoría eran retratos de personas degolladas, casas incendiándose y un cuadro se repetía constantemente, era el de una chica de unos 12 años asustada mientras cuerpos sin vida caían a su lado, Alex nunca ha comprendido el arte de su hermana, la centinela camina hacia Kara mirando la nueva pintura de cerca- ¿es esa… Lena?- pregunta con curiosidad.

Kara se tensa.

-¿Y que si lo es?- pregunta a la defensiva.

-Oye tranquila- contesta Alex relajada- es solo que me sorprende, es la primera vez que pintas algo agradable- Kara la mira molesta- es decir es la primera vez que pintas algo ehm ¿Cómo lo digo? .. Algo que transmite paz.

-Es lo que ella me transmite- comenta Kara sin más-aplicando tonos de verde a los ojos de Lena en la pintura-voy a desmotar aquellos- comenta señalando los terroríficos cuadros- tal vez los queme, aun no lo sé.

Alex la escucha atentamente, no queriendo intervenir para que su hermana no se cierre, en muy raras ocasiones Kara entablaba algún tipo de conversación por su cuenta y mucho menos hablaba de sus planes.

-Las pesadillas…- comenta Kara al tomar otro pincel para dibujar un anillo de compromiso sobre el dedo anular de Lena.

Anillo que Lena no posee.

Alex lo nota pero decide reservarse su comentario.

-Las pesadillas cada vez son menos- finaliza Kara.- hay noches que incluso no las tengo- dice Kara suspirando- eso nunca había ocurrido- susurra.

Alex coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana dándole apoyo, desde que Kara llego a la granja sus pesadillas son constantes, sabe que la atormentan y trastornan su sueño, Kara al sentir su contacto se aleja haciendo que Alex suspire con pesadez.

-Te ayudaré con los cuadros- comenta la centinela antes de dirigirse a las paredes tomando los cuadros y colocándolos todos en fila en el suelo boca abajo, de solo tocarlos le causan escalofríos _"¿Cómo puede Kara dormir con esas imágenes decorando sus paredes?_ _, tal vez eso sea lo que le causa pesadillas"_ piensa la loba.

Mientras Alex desmonta los cuadros y decide hablar.

-¿Qué crees que te está ayudando a no tener tantas pesadillas como antes?- pregunta la centinela curiosa.

-Ella – señala Kara a la pintura, observándola con admiración.

Alex lo nota.

-Kara, por favor no te molestes por mi pregunta- implora- pero ¿a ti te gusta Lena? ¿Lena _Luthor_?-enfatiza el apellido con preocupación- ¿la mujer del clan contrario?.

Kara observa a su hermana por un largo rato, dispuesta a admitir su atracción por Lena cuando su celular suena.

La rubia limpia sus manos de su overol de pintor, toma el dispositivo y sonríe al ver el nombre del emisor.

Lena Luthor.

-Hola-contesta Kara de buen humor.

- _Lamento no haber contestado más tus mensajes, es que estaba en una junta y.._

-Shh , hey , tranquila no pasa nada- contesta Kara entre risas.

Alex frunce el ceño, incrédula, nunca antes, en sus años de vida, jamás, había visto a su hermana reír, negaba con la cabeza tratando de conversarse de que aquello era real y no un sueño.

- _En fin, te llamaba para saber si estabas muy ocupada en la granja.._

-No lo estoy, de hecho no hago nada importante, hoy madrugué y las tareas de la granja están cubiertas por los demás lobos, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Kara con curiosidad

- _Como te mencioné estaba en una junta la cual termino, y estoy aquí en la zona neutral .. Me preguntaba si querías venir..?_

-¿yo? ¿Ir hasta allá?- pregunta Kara confundida- pero ¿para qué?.

Alex que ha estado escuchando toda la conversación con su audición de loba niega con la cabeza.

-Porque quiere verte Kara- comenta Alex sin más, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su hermana.

 _-Es que me gustaría verte y no se talvez hacer algo.. ¿Comer pizza? O talvez un helado, pero si no quieres está bien yo lo entenderé.._

Alex mira a su hermana con una expresión de _te lo dije_.

-si, sí, quiero ir , claro que quiero.

 _-¡Bien! ¿En media hora en el parque?._

Kara se mira en el espejo y su imagen da mucho que desear, está cubierta de pintura y un tanto sudorosa, luego de realizar sus labores en la granja decidió pintar así que no se ha duchado.

-Dame cuarenta minutos.

- _Está bien , te estaré esperando.._

Finaliza la llamada

-¿Desde cuándo te miras tanto en el espejo?- pregunta Alex

-Desde ahora- comenta Kara quitándose el overol.

-Kara estamos hablando de Lena- dice Alex con preocupación- es la hermana del Alfa, él nunca lo permitirá, al igual que Clark.

-Clark es un chiste- comenta Kara quitándose los boxers y colocándose una toalla para irse a duchar.

-¿No hay una hembra de esta manada que te interese?- intenta Alex- hay chicas muy hermosas en este clan.

-La loba más hermosa de la manada es Maggie- comenta Kara tratando de provocar a su hermana la cual se queda seria y muda.

Kara percibe como el instinto de sobreprotección y posesividad se despierta en Alex al ser nombrada su hembra tan deliberadamente

-Pero ya está reclamada por ti hermana- dice Kara tranquilizando a Alex- además, ya me he montado a la mayoría, no son interesantes.

\- ¿O sea que solo te quieres montar a Lena?- pregunta Alex con curiosidad y un poco de decepción.

Alex nunca ha utilizado a las hembras de su manada, si es cierto que antes de reclamar a Maggie estuvo con algunas pero eran sus novias, no andaba montándolas cada vez que entraban encelo como lo hacía su hermana sin tomar responsabilidad con ninguna, afortunadamente Kara ha tenido un poco de conciencia y no ha embarazado a alguna.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- responde Kara de inmediato- es decir claro que me dan ganas de montarla ¿a quién no? Es hermosa, y su aroma es fuerte, cada vez que la huelo me provoca una erección, pero será cuando ella lo decida.

-¿Su aroma es fuerte? – Pregunta Alex confundida- yo no le percibo nada.

-Es porque ya estas apareada y más te vale que nunca le percibas nada ¡porque te mato!- Amenaza Kara apuntándola con su dedo índice.

Gesto que a Alex le parece gracioso

Si tan solo supiera que Kara hablaba en serio

-Lena es especial- comenta Kara guindado el retrato en la pared que acaba de pintar para que se secara antes de salir de la habitación.

Alex tiene sentimientos encontrados, se alegra por su hermana ya que es la primera vez que la ve actuando de esa manera, hay unas 20 miembros de la manada en celos y desde que volvieron de la gala Kara no las ha volteado a ver, por otro lado se trata de Lena, la hermana de Lex, Alex traga grueso sabiendo que esto no puede terminar bien.

Kara se dirige al baño más cercano y pasa por la puerta de la habitación de Lois la cual está abierta, la loba echa un vistazo y observa como la Beta duerme plácidamente con Lucy sentada al pie de la cama conversando en tono bajo con james, Lucy al percatar la presencia de Kara la saluda con la mano y James trata de no hacer contacto visual con la loba negra.

La rubia continúa su camino y cuando está por salir se tropieza con la joven loba del incidente en la fiesta, la chica al verla cambia su dirección y se regresa por donde venía.

Kara se encoge de hombros e ingresa al baño.

Al salir de la ducha la loba nota que Mon-el está en el pasillo esperando por ella.

-¿Tú que quieres?- pregunta molesta mientras se ajusta la toalla tratando de no gotear el piso.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- pide.

-Rápido, estoy apurada – responde la loba impaciente

-Era para notificarte que ya me deshice de los cuerpos de los turistas que eliminaste- informa el lobo en un susurro

-Bien – comenta Kara satisfecha- ¿algo más? O todavía quieres robar más de mi tiempo.

-¿Porque estas tan apurada?-pregunta Mon-el curioso- vas a montarte a alguna loba ¿no es cierto?- pregunta con una sonrisa pícara.

-No es tu problema- dice la loba al dirigirse a su habitación para arreglarse y perfumarse un poco.

Lena está sentada en uno de los bancos del parque observando como juegan los niños, cuando siente a alguien colocar sus manos en sus ojos de una manera rápida e inesperada, asustándola.

-¡Ah!- grita la empresaria antes de escuchar unas risas divertidas y sentir ese aroma tan atrapante.

-Hey, relájate, solo soy yo- Escucha la voz de Kara antes de sentir un atrevido beso en su mejilla- estas preciosa- le susurra en el oído.

-Pudiese decir lo mismo pero no me permites verte- contesta Lena cruzando sus brazos fingiendo molestia y sacándole una sonrisa a Kara.

La castaña siente como ambas manos la liberan antes de ver a Kara sentándose a su lado y Lena la observa en silencio, La chica de ojos azules se ve radiante, lleva una playera negra debajo de una muy femenina chaqueta del mismo color, su maquillaje es sobrio, su cabello rubio está suelto y cae como cascada por sus hombros y lo que la hace ver más hermosa es esa enorme sonrisa que le está regalando.

-Sí, definitivamente estás muy guapa, eres hermosa- halaga la empresaria maravillándose al notar como Kara mira hacia otro lado tratando de esconder sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Kara no sabía qué hacer en estos casos, la loba no estaba acostumbrada a halagos, si, ella sabía lo guapa que era, no era ciega pero lo más cerca que había estado de un halago era cuando las lobas en celos admiraban su miembro, con Lena es diferente, no solo admira su físico, si no que constantemente le dice lo graciosa que es durante sus conversaciones y mensajes al teléfono.

-No te avergüences – dice Lena con una sonrisa mirando a Kara mientras toma un mechón rubio y lo deposita detrás de la oreja de la fuerte loba.

Kara baja la cabeza mirando sus manos, sin saber qué hacer, al mirar alrededor observa a niños jugando de un lado al otro y a un grupo adolescentes caminando y bromeando entre ellos.

Respira profundo.

La loba negra no suele frecuentar mucho esta zona, solo cuando tiene reuniones con la alcaldesa, es muy urbano, hay muchos humanos, demasiados, no le agrada, prefiere estar en la comodidad del bosque y su granja.

Lena nota su incomodidad y recuerda lo que le comento Alex sobre Kara y los humanos.

La empresaria se pone de pie.

-¿Vamos a por esa pizza?- pregunta a lo que Kara asiente y la sigue en silencio.

De camino al establecimiento Kara y Lena van una junto a la otra y la loba dominante siente nuevamente ese agobio que se apodera de ella, necesita tener a Lena cerca, tocarla, así que suspira y va a por ello.

-¿Puedo?..¿Me dejarías…? ¿Tomarte de la mano?- pregunta Kara con indecisión.

Lena le sonríe, pensando que eso es lo más tierno que le han preguntado en la vida, es algo muy típico de parejas, pero lo cierto es que ellas no son, pareja, son ¿amigas? ¿Qué son en realidad? Lena no está segura, lo que sí sabe es que Kara le gusta muchísimo como nunca nadie le había gustado y estaba dispuesta a explorar lo que sea que había entre las dos, pero algo le preocupaba… Lex.

Su hermano nunca lo aceptaría.

-Por supuesto- contesta Lena ofreciendo su mano a lo que Kara la toma inmediatamente con gusto, La loba dominante no solo tomó su mano, sino que también entrelazo sus dedos.

Lena nota como como Kara infla su pecho en un gesto orgulloso y dominante que impone muchísimo, la empresaria conoce este comportamiento, es el que poseen los lobos cuando andan con su hembra y quieren darle a entender al resto que esta reclamada.

Que le pertenece.

-¿Necesitas una servilleta?- pregunta Lena con gesto de horror al ver en la manera tan _primitiva_ con la que Kara estaba comiendo, la hermosa rubia tomaba 3 trozos de pizzas y los depositaba en su boca para ser masticado un par de veces y digerirlo sin más.

Lena estaba impresionada.

Kara negó con la cabeza antes de seguir engullendo su comida, Lena miraba a todos lados y reía incrédula, ella Lena Luthor, la persona más perfeccionista y que criticaba con fervor las costumbres de la manada contraria estaba teniendo una especie de cita con una hermosa, adorable y primitiva loba.

-Lo sabía, sabía que estábamos teniendo una cita- comenta Kara con una sonrisita y restos de salsa de pizza en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta la empresaria con confusión.

Kara llena un vaso con soda, lo toma completo dejándolo vacío y responde.

-Lo acabas de decir- comenta asiéndole señas al mesero para que les lleve su siguiente orden- dijiste que estabas teniendo una especie de cita con una hermosa loba- dice tímidamente.

Lena abre los ojos a más no poder, estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Me agrada nuestra cita- prosigue la loba dominante- aunque debí ser yo quien te invitara a ti a salir ya que soy la dominante pero te me adelantaste

Lena sonríe con nerviosismo y toma varias servilletas de la mesa para distraerse y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo ya estaba limpiando la comisura de los labios de Kara, la cual la mira sorprendida antes de tomarla por la muñeca y depositarle un beso en la palma de su mano causándole estremecimiento.

-Aquí tienen los helados- comenta el mesero al llegar a la mesa y depositar los helados de ambas lobas- al tuyo le coloque crema extra-informa mirando a Lena antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Kara cierra sus puños llenándose de furia y gruñendo por lo bajo.

El mesero saca de su bolsillo papel y lápiz sorprendiendo a ambas ya que hace mucho pidieron sus órdenes pero el mesero tiene otros planes.

-¿Me das tu numero ricura?- le pregunta el atrevido mesero a Lena mientras se lame su labio interior en lo que cree él que es un gesto coqueto- para quedar y si tienes suerte pasar una noche movida conmigo que nunca olvidaras- dice mirando sus pechos.

Lena frunce el ceño indignada y Kara ya tuvo demasiado.

La loba dominante en segundos está de pie tomando al mesero del cuello.

-¿¡Qué te pasa imbécil!? ¿¡No ves que está conmigo!?- grita Kara llena de furia- acaso te quieres morir ¿eh?.

El mesero golpea el pecho de Kara intentando zafarse de ella sin éxito alguno, la chica es tan fuerte que parece hecha de acero.

Todos los comensales voltean debido al escándalo.

Otros meseros se acercan y tras ellos el gerente del restaurant.

Lena abre los ojos incrédula, Kara se ve histérica, agresiva y no parece querer soltar al chico.

Lena no da crédito a lo que sus ojos ven.

Kara está irreconocible.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kara al notar la mirada asustada de Lena y percibir su miedo inmediatamente se calma y suelta al mesero.

\- A las damas no se les habla de esa manera - dice de lo más calmada- la has ofendido y le debes una disculpa, vamos, discúlpate- pide en tono tranquilo pero sus ojos intensos y dilatados dicen lo contrario.

El mesero se sostiene el cuello mirando a Kara con terror antes de disculparse.

-Perdona, estuve un poco fuera de lugar- dice el hombre apenado mirando a Lena- no percaté que estaban en una cita- Kara lo mira satisfecha.

-Bien hecho, ahora todos somos amigos- dice Kara antes de darle unas palmadas en los hombros y tomando disimuladamente un pañuelo que tenía el chico en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón antes de guardarlo en el suyo.

El mesero se retira del lugar, la audiencia que tenían hasta hace poco perdió interés y el gerente procede a llamar la atención de Kara.

-Lamento lo sucedido, ese chico será despedido y la cuenta va por la casa- informa apenado antes de retirarse.

Kara pasa la mano por su rubia cabellera, mirando a todos lados excepto a los ojos de Lena, teme lo que pueda encontrar en ellos.

 _"_ _¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien? ¡Maldita sea Kara!, está es la hembra que quieres para ti, están en una cita y lo arruinas, talvez ya no quiera saber nada más de ti"_ Piensa la loba aun de pie- _"Maldito mesero todo es su culpa"._

Kara procede a tomar asiento pero está vez al lado de Lena, la loba dominante toma las manos de Lena con la cabeza gacha como perrito regañado.

-Lamento mi actitud es que ese chico fue un grosero…

-Es compresible que te hayas molestado, ese mesero fue un patán y su comportamiento irrita hasta a las personas más pacificas como tú - escucha Kara decir a Lena, la loba dominante frunce su ceño confundida y aun con su cabeza gacha, Lena la toma de la barbilla para que Kara la pueda mirar a los ojos, la rubia observa admiración en ellos- Gracias por defenderme de esa manera.

Kara la mira sonreída mientras suspira con alivio, su hermosa muñeca de porcelana no se había molestado con ella, Kara siente como Lena le acaricia el rostro y antes de que registrara que estaba sucediendo siente un par de labios sobre los suyos, Kara al principio se queda helada pero al segundo corresponde al sorpresivo beso por parte de Lena tomándola del cuello y profundizándolo , la sensación era maravillosa, sus labios eran una delicia, nunca antes había tenido un beso como el que estaba recibiendo ahora, tan íntimo, Lena la besaba de manera dulce y delicada.

Lena suspiraba durante el beso, Kara la sostenía firmemente de la nuca mientras lentamente depositaba su otra mano en la cintura, La empresaria se estremecía al sentir la intensidad con la que Kara la estaba besando, y sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo al sentir como la lengua de la ojiazul separaba sus labios queriendo entrar en su boca.

Un comensal se aclara su garganta haciendo que Lena se separe de los labios de Kara, cuando ambas lobas voltean a la mesa de dónde provino el sonido, observan como una pareja está comiendo con sus tres niños los cuales veían curiosos el apasionado beso.

Lena se sonroja apenada.

Y Kara rueda sus ojos con irritación debido a la interrupción.

-Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor- comenta Alex al ver como Lois camina por los establos de la granja.

La Beta la observa mientras acaricia a su caballo favorito.

-Lograron herir mi cuerpo pero no mi espíritu- comenta Lois al ver a Mon-el alimentando a los caballos cercanos.

El lobo la observa nervioso mientras continúa con su trabajo.

-Hablando del ataque, varios miembros de la manada y yo hemos estado patrullando los bosques junto al sheriff en busca del animal que te atacó pero no hay rastros de él- comenta Alex pensativa.

Mon-el estornuda llamando la atención de ambas lobas.

-Talvez solo estuvo merodeando por nuestra zona para cazar y se ha movido de lugar en plan nómada- comenta el lobo limpiándose la nariz, Alex lo observa pensando en la teoría de Mon-el y la Beta lo mira con odio.

Lois ha querido decir la verdad, en varias oportunidades ha querido hablar con la manada y el concejo pero las visitas constantes de Kara junto con sus amenazas de hacerle daño a ella y Clark le han impedido contarles lo sucedido.

-Finalmente te encuentro nena- se escucha la voz de Clark el cual ingresa al establo- No deberías estar afuera por tanto tiempo, comienza a hacer frio y hay una extraña neblina, vamos a la casa- propone el Alfa.

-Es cierto Beta, debería descansar- comenta Alex con respeto.

-Alex pensé que estabas en la estación de policía- comenta el Alfa al ver a su prima en el establo.

-Hoy termine temprano para patrullar nuestro territorio- informa la centinela.

Clark asiente aprobatoriamente antes de observar a Mon-el.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te vez fatal, tú también anda a descansar- ordena.

El lobo rápidamente suelta la comida de los caballos y sale como un rayo del establo.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Kara?- pregunta el Alfa, Notando la paz en la granja lo que indica que su problemática prima no está presente.

Alex mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón indicando incomodidad por la pregunta.

-Se encuentra en la zona neutral- contesta la loba sin más, esperando que su primo no indagara más en el asunto.

Pero la centinela no corrió con esa suerte.

-¿Y que hace Kara allí?- Clark frunce el ceño extrañado- ella no suele frecuentar ese lugar, le incomodan los humanos- el Alfa se preocupa- ¿qué está pasando Alex?.

-Solo fue a hacer unas compras Alfa- Contesta Alex rápidamente con un dejo de culpa, la centinela odia mentir, sobre todo al Alfa, Alex siente que es algún tipo de insubordinación hacia su superior, ella siempre ha seguido las reglas y el hecho que le esté ocultando algo tan grave al Alfa, la hace sentir fatal.

-¿Y cuando vuelve? Ya es tarde, está anocheciendo- Dice el Alfa de inmediato- ¿Qué necesitaba tan urgente que fue ella misma a comprarlo? cuando siempre envía a alguno de los omegas a comprar las cosas por ella.

Alex comienza a sentirse nerviosa debido a tantas preguntas.

-No lo sé, todas esas preguntas se las responderá mi hermana en cuanto vuelva- _"Espero que sea pronto, Kara espero que estés haciendo las cosas bien y realmente no hayas ido tras Lena Luthor"-_ piensa la centinela.

Clark parece satisfecho con la respuesta y procede a abrazar a su beta para guiarla hasta la casa de granja con todo el cariño que podría ofrecerle.

Alex suspira con alivio antes de mirar fuera del establo y observar a Maggie, su hembra, la cual está tocando la frente de James mientras le coloca un termómetro en la boca a Lucy.

La centinela frunce el ceño con curiosidad y se dirige hacia ellos.

Lena y Kara caminan de la mano por las calles de la zona central mientras platican amenamente.

-Es tan extraño que tu padre murió al igual que el mío- Comenta Lena a lo que Kara asiente, la adorable chica rubia y ella tienen eso en común, durante la cita han estado hablando de sus vidas y este tema en particular las ha unido en un vínculo especial.

-¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar?- pregunta Kara señalando a las enormes nubes rosas de caramelo.

Lena niega de inmediato.

-No podría, comí demasiado, estoy llena- responde la empresaria entre risas.

Kara la mira negando la cabeza

-Pero si no comiste nada princesa, solo dos pequeñas piezas de pizza y un poco de helado- comenta la rubia jugando con las manos de Lena la cual la veía sonreída.

-¿Me has llamado Princesa? – le pregunta Lena ladeando su cabeza mientras se suelta de la mano de Kara para pasarla por uno de sus brazos tratando de librarse un poco del frio de la noche.

-Si- Responde Kara sonreída- ¿no te gusta?.

Lena le sonríe entrecerrando sus ojos, pensativa.

¿Le gusta que la llamen princesa? Pues no lo sabe, nunca la habían llamado de esa manera y ahora que se lo plantea, Lena se sentía extraña, la empresaria comenzaba a emocionarse por un simple apodo, era como si estuviese viviendo un amorío de segundaria.

-Me encanta- Responde la empresaria con sinceridad mientras tiembla un poco del frio.

Kara lo nota.

-Te estas congelando- comenta la loba dominante al detenerse junto a Lena y guiarla cerca de una pared que estaba alejada de los humanos que caminaban rápido en sus rutinas diarias antes de quitarse su chaqueta con un rápido movimiento y colocándosela a Lena de una forma tan rápida y natural dejando una vez más a la empresaria sin palabras.

-Gracias Kara, eres…-La mira maravillada- increíble- culmina al llevar la chaqueta hasta su nariz y olfatear el rico aroma de la loba dominante impregnada en su chaqueta antes de acercarse a su adorable cita para dejarle un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla

Pero la rubia tenía otros planes.

Al Lena colocar sus labios cerca de su mejilla, Kara gira rápidamente su rostro haciendo que el beso aterrice en sus labios.

-Eso no se vale- dice Lena al separarse de los labios de la loba dominante antes de darle un golpecito juguetón en el brazo- eres una astuta- comenta.

-Lo siento- Se disculpa Kara suevamente mirándola de forma intensa con esos hermosos ojos azules- no pude evitarlo.

Lena levanta su ceja en gesto sugerente.

-Si me vas a besar Kara Danvers, hazlo bien- ínsita recargándose en la pared.

Kara no espera ni un segundo más cuando toma a Lena rodeando sus brazos alrededor de la delicada cintura de la castaña y une sus labios en un torpe y desesperado beso, Lena se deja llevar y siente los labios de Kara envolverla en un apasionado e intenso beso, el beso se siente increíble pero no es suficiente para Kara así que la loba lo intensifica separando lentamente los labios de Lena con su lengua y depositándola en su boca mientras camina hacia la pared recargando a Lena nuevamente en ella devorando sus labios, Lena al sentir la invasión de la rubia en su boca la recibe de forma gustosa uniendo su lengua a la suya al mismo tiempo que se abraza del cuello de Kara la cual la tiene presionada entre la pared y su cuerpo mientras se pierden en el beso.

Kara estaba tan inmersa en el beso que no había notado que por instinto había unido su pelvis junto al de Lena y estaba ejerciendo presión con su miembro en las partes íntimas de la empresaria mientras movía sus caderas en círculos, las manos de la castaña descendieron de su cuello para colocarlas en su abdomen dándole un leve empujón indicándole a Kara que parara la presión y movimiento pero sin romper el beso, Kara inmediatamente obedeció y separo sus caderas respetando el espacio que pedía Lena en esa zona, La loba dominante comprendía que Lena no era una de esas lobas regaladas que Kara siempre suele montarse y eso le gustaba, significaba que en un futuro cuando Kara se apareara con Lena, la sofisticada mujer solo le pertenecerá a ella.

El sonido del celular de Lena las saco del íntimo momento en el que se encontraban, la empresaria rompió el beso y sin separarse de la proximidad de Kara busco en su bolso y tomó el aparato para identificar el emisor.

-Es Lex- le notificó a Kara antes de darle un beso de pico y contestar.

Kara suspiro con molestia y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lena olfateando el dulce aroma de su hembra, _"si, su hembra, suya y de nadie más"_ porque si Kara tenia aunque sea una mínima duda antes, después de ese beso, ya no le quedó ninguna, quería estar con Lena, aparearse con ella y reclamarla, y no le importaba lo más mínimo quien pudiese estar en contra, estaba dispuesta a matar a cualquier intruso que quisiera impedir sus planes con la castaña, Lena iba a ser su hembra como sea y ese pensamiento la emocionaba.

Kara mantenía sus brazos alrededor de Lena mientras la empresaria hablaba por teléfono y delicadamente depositaba pequeños besos en el pálido y largo cuello de la empresaria la cual movía sus manos en la espalda de Kara en círculos relajándola y provocando que la loba dominante cerrara sus ojos y suspirara placenteramente, era como estar en el paraíso así de relajada se sentía Kara con las caricias de Lena en su espalda, quería estar así por siempre.

-Lo se Lex, si, perfecto, está bien, nos vemos en casa- dice Lena antes de colgar y mirar a Kara a los ojos la cual había salido de su escondite con pesadez.

-Te veías realmente cómoda ahí- comenta Lena levantando su ceja, gesto que a Kara le ha comenzado a gustar

-Lo estaba- responde Kara con una sonrisita.

Lena deposita sus manos en ambas mejillas de Kara mirándola con remordimiento.

-Debo irme- comenta dándole un beso de pico sin poderlo evitar.

Es como si Kara fuese un imán que la atrae a ella, no puede dejar de tener contacto físico con la loba así sea el más mínimo y Lena no recuerda haber sido tan _"necesitada"_ antes, ni de afecto o atención, pero desde que vio a Kara por primera vez eso es lo que Lena ansia, el afecto y atención de la fuerte chica.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunta Kara con… ¿nostalgia?.. La loba dominante no sabía lo que sentía pero estaba segura que quería llorar o algo por el estilo, estaba estableciendo un vínculo muy fuerte con Lena de manera muy rápida y eso debería preocuparle pero todo lo contrario Kara solo quiera seguir… sintiendo.

Estaba más viva que nunca.

-Sí, lo siento pero Lex me quiere en la mansión, cuestión de negocios- explica.

Kara asiente resignada.

-Te llevo hasta tu auto- Dice tomando a Lena de la mano.

Lena juega con las llaves de su auto el cual está estacionado frente a ambas, no queriendo despedirse de Kara aun, la cita ha sido fenomenal y Kara es la persona más increíble que Lena haya conocido, sabe cómo tratarla y hacerla sentir especial.

-Te acompañaría a tu casa pero por obvias razones no puedo- comenta la loba dominante metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos mientras frunce el ceño.

-Lo sé- comenta Lena con pesadez- la desventaja de estar en clanes diferentes- comenta antes de observar a Kara- te ves adorable con ese gesto- toca el ceño fruncido de Kara- por poco lo olvido, tu chaqueta- Lena hace gesto de quitársela para entregársela a Kara cuando esta la detiene.

-No, quédatela… es un regalo- comenta con un poco de vergüenza- se te ve muy bien- dice acomodándola en su lugar.

-Gracias, me ha encantado la cita- dice Lena besando a Kara antes de subirse a su auto- ¿me llamas?- pregunta de forma coqueta.

-Por supuesto- contesta Kara asintiendo múltiples veces antes de meter su cabeza por la ventana del auto para darle un dulce beso a Lena que duró más de lo planeado, cuando finalmente se separan la empresaria enciende los motores del lujoso auto para dirigirse a su territorio.

Kara se queda de pie en medio de la carretera observando el auto de Lena alejarse con una sonrisa tonta mientras saca de su bolsillo trasero un pañuelo el cual comienza a olfatear, la sonrisa de Kara desaparece siendo reemplazada por una mirada sombría y llena de odio.

" _Es hora de que el maldito mesero pague por su imprudencia y por hacerle pasar un mal rato a mi hermosa hembra"_

-Debes tomarte el medicamento- ordena Maggie a uno de los lobos más jóvenes de la manada mientras sostiene su tapabocas en su lugar- y cuando te lo tomes podrás ir a descansar.

El pre-adolescente asiente tomando del extraño y asqueroso jarabe antes de recibir el consentimiento de Maggie y retirarse a descansar.

Maggie siente dos brazos rodearla y acariciarle la panza.

-Mis cachorros también merecen descansar, vamos a la cama- dice Alex a su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su tapabocas.

-No puedo cariño debo velar por los enfermos, es mi deber en la manada-dice Maggie esperando que su dominante comprenda la situación y la deje estar más rato ayudando.

Alex suspira.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo decirte que no con esos hermosos hoyuelos en tus mejillas?- pregunta la centinela haciendo ademan de quitarse el tapabocas para besar a su hembra.

-¡No te lo quites!- interviene rápidamente la hembra de la centinela- La peste glacial es altamente contagiosa y hasta que la inyección de los anticuerpos termine de hacer efecto en ti, no te puedes quitar el tapabocas para que no te contagies.

-Mi hembra siempre preocupándose por mí- comenta Alex mirando a Maggie con amor-¿Ya inyectaste al Alfa?- pregunta.

-Sí, hace un rato al igual que a la Beta la cual se fue a dormir- responde Maggie- muchos están libres de contagio porque los inyecte a tiempo pero el resto está enfermo.

-Aun no puedo creer que la otra Manada haya enviado sus inventos en medicamentos- comenta Alex incrédula.

-Para eso es la paz entre manadas amor, para ayudarnos entre si- contesta Maggie con una sonrisa.

Lena ingresa a su casa con una enorme sonrisa y se dirige al salón en busca de su hermano.

-¡Lex!- llama en voz alta.

-Lena Luthor utilizando chaqueta, eso es nuevo- comenta Lex al verla haciéndola reír antes de darle un abrazo.

El calvo Alfa frunce el ceño al distinguirle un extraño olor a su hermana.

-¿Con quién estuviste?- pregunta de inmediato.

-¿Yo?.. Pues… Sola, estaba de compras y quise distraerme- Lena miente y Lex lo sabe pero decide ignorarlo, su hermana ya es una adulta y sabe lo que hace y por el predominante olor que desprende estaba con un lobo macho, un humano nunca podría oler de esa manera.

 _"_ _¿se trataría de Maxwell?, tal vez ya volvió de su viaje de negocios_ " – piensa el Alfa deseando que sus sospechas sean ciertas, Maxwell realmente le gustaba para su hermana, el empresario era un buen partido y de aparearse con Lena y tener cachorros juntos, esos pequeños serían los herederos tanto de los vinos L-Corp, las telecomunicaciones Luthor Corporation, como también de la empresa electricista Electric-Lord y candidatos a futuros Alfa.

-¿Para qué me llamabas hermano?- pregunta Lena con curiosidad sentándose en unos de los elegantes sofás del salón principal mientras jugaba con la manga de la chaqueta sonreída- te escuchabas urgido.

-Sí, veras, debido a las bajas temperaturas de hoy, se esperan enfermedades- Lena lo mira incrédula, su hermano interrumpió la mejor cita de su vida ¿solo por un posible futuro resfriado?- así que te necesitaba aquí para inyectarte los anticuerpos antes de que te contagies.

-¿Tanto escándalo por un simple resfriado?- Expresa Lena sus pensamientos- estaba en la zona neutral y los humanos se veían perfectamente bien- comenta relajada.

-Es porque a ellos no les afecta cariño- comenta Lily entrando al salón- Se trata de la peste glacial y afecta solo a nuestra especie debido a las bajas temperaturas, por suerte estabas abrigada- comenta la matriarca del clan Luthor señalando la chaqueta de Lena la cual se veía… pintoresca en comparación a los caros abrigos de diseñador que acostumbraban a usar en el clan.

Lena sonríe al recordar que Kara se aseguró de que no estuviera congelada del frio dándole su chaqueta, preocupándose por su bienestar.

-Ya que la peste suena grave, vamos a por la inyección-Contesta Lena sin mucho entusiasmo debido a la aguja.

-¡Barry!- llama el Alfa- Otra dosis de anticuerpos, por favor.

Kara se baja de su jeep rubicon estrellando la puerta mientras se limpia los restos de sangre de sus jeans, vaya que el mesero era un gritón, no dejaba de suplicar y llorar como nenita, Kara niega con la cabeza decepcionada, esperaba más del chico arrogante, talvez que se defendiera o algo, pero no dio pelea, solo lloraba.

Un escalofríos le rodeo los brazos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella.

-No, otra vez- le dice a la nada, durante todo el camino ha tenido molestias y eso la ponía de mal humor.

-Hey, ¿dónde estabas?- pregunta Mon-el apareciendo en su rostro de repente, el chico se veía terrible y disponía de enormes ojeras-El Alfa te ha estado buscando durante todo el día- dice antes de estornudarle encima.

-Maldita sea, Mon-el lárgate a otro lado con tus asquerosos mocos- contesta Kara al empujarlo, el lobo debido a su estado perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso, Kara pasó caminando por encima de él y se dirigió a la casa de la granja.

Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con muchos lobos enfermos en el salón los cuales tomaban un extraño medicamento y estornudaban en su rostro sin cesar.

 _"_ _Genial, lo que faltaba en mi graja, lobos moribundos que no van a trabajar mañana, de seguro el inútil de Clark les da el día libre, hablando del imbécil…"_

-¿Dónde estabas Kara?- pregunta Clark parándose frente a ella con un ridículo tapabocas en su rostro.

Kara se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos.

-No es tu problema- contesta sin más.

-Estabas en la zona neutral hasta tarde y hueles a sangre, ¿Qué hacías? – Pregunta cada vez más preocupado- no sabes controlar tu ira y eres una amenaza para los humanos los cuales _debes proteger_ como miembro del concejo no ponerlos en peligro, sabes que no puedes frecuentar la zona neutral sin compañía de otro lobo y aun así fuiste sola.

Kara se sostiene la cabeza, las palabras del Alfa la estaban mareando.

-No entiendo porque yo soy la única que no puede ir hasta allá sola- contesta con una extraña calma.

-¿Es que no escuchaste nada de los que dije?- pregunta Clark incrédulo- hasta que no manejes tu actitud no iras hasta la zona neutral sola, ¿comprendes?.

-No soy una cachorra Clark y no puedes darme ordenes, está es mi granja, ya hemos hablado de esto- comenta con cansancio- así que déjame en paz, seguiré yendo sola cuando se me antoje y cuantas veces quiera- dice con una sonrisa- buenas noches y vete a dormir con tu hembra que te necesita – finaliza pasando por su lado pero Clark la toma del brazo deteniéndola.

Kara tensa su mandíbula.

-No hemos terminado de hablar- comenta el Alfa antes de ser estrellado contra la pared.

-¡Déjame en paz maldita sea!- grita Kara tomándose de los cabellos, el dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando- solo quería terminar el día bien pero tienes que tocarme los huevos ¿no?- dice molesta tomándose el miembro en un gesto vulgar- ¡no me jodas el día!, ¡no me toques los huevos!.

Clark se pone de pie y mira a los enfermos los cuales no dejan de estornudar, perdidos en su malestar para prestar atención a lo que verdaderamente sucedía, el macho no sabía qué hacer, nunca ha tenido autoridad sobre Kara pero la loba jamás lo había agredido antes y mientras más tiempo pasa, el Alfa nota que menos autoridad tiene sobre la hembra dominante.

Clark debe imponerse, es su deber como Alfa.

Así que se levanta y toma a Kara por el brazo firmemente.

-Nunca más vuelvas a irrespetarme ¿¡me oyes!?- pregunta furico- ¡soy tu líder! ¡Ya basta de rebeldías!.

En un ágil movimiento Kara se zafa de su agarre y comienza a reírse.

-¿A qué Juegas? – pregunta sosteniéndose la cabeza, realmente no se estaba sintiendo bien- ¡no tienes poder sobre mí!, ¡ya deja de hacer el ridículo!.

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa haciendo que Maggie dejara de servir sopa caliente en la cocina para los enfermos y entrara al salón seguida de Alex y Henkshaw, los tres con tapabocas protegiéndose de la peste.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Alex confundida- Kara ya estás aquí ¿Por qué andabas en una simple playera? Estas muy desabrigada para este fuerte clima- nota a su hermana y a la vez el rostro desencajado del Alfa el cual sale de la casa a tomar aire fresco.

Maggie nota la respiración agitada de su cuñada y la manera en que se sostiene la cabeza.

-Kara ven aquí- pide Maggie con dulzura- debo inyectarte los anticuerpos para que no te contagies.

-No Maggie, me iré a dormir- niega la loba haciendo ademan de subir las escaleras pero la voz de Alex la detiene.

-Por favor Kara, déjate inyectar por mi hembra, es por tu bien-suplica la centinela.

-¡Que no quiero!- grita Kara antes de ver a su hermana doble, mira a su alrededor y todo está doble, Kara niega rápidamente con la cabeza y parpadea múltiples veces para aclarar su vista.

-Kara ¿te encuentras bien?- Sabe que se trata de Maggie y a pesar de que la morena loba esta frente a ella su voz se escucha lejana.

La rubia coloca ambas manos frente a su rostro y no las puede distinguir, toda su vista se nubla y siente como pierde control de su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

Lo último que vio fue… oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 7

_Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó no puede ser localizado._

 _-_ Demonios- dice Lena caminando de un lado a otro, arrojando el celular en su escritorio.

Kara no se ha comunicado con ella desde que tuvieron su cita y eso fue hace 5 días y muchas teorías pasaban por su cabeza

\- ¿será que ya no le gustó? ¿Y solo fue amable conmigo en la cita para no ser descortés?, ya basta Lena pareces adolescente, además Kara no actuaria de esa manera, si no le gustaras, ya te lo habría dicho de manera educada, en vez de apagar su teléfono y no contestar tus mensajes, algo le sucedió estoy segura de ello- habla a la nada la empresaria.

-Debo hablar con alguien del consejo, su hermana tal vez, ella sabrá lo que sucede.

Lena se levanta de su escritorio, toma su bolso y se dirige a la estación de policías donde sabe que encontrará a Alex Danvers, la mano derecha del Sheriff y hermana de su… ¿novia?

-Estos son los reportes enviados desde la ciudad de Nueva York de los turistas perdidos, si se sabe de su paradero debemos notificarle a la central, ¿me copias Danvers? – pregunta el obeso humano a la centinela.

-Sí, señor- responde Alex de inmediato mirando a su compañero- Henkshaw y yo estaremos en ello- comenta mirando a su amigo el cual asiente.

-Danvers, tienes visita- responde una de las secretarias de la estación dejando entrar a nada más y nada menos que a Lena Luthor y por alguna extraña razón la centinela no se sorprende que verla allí.

-Lena, bienvenida- dice Alex cordialmente- toma asiento.

-No quiero molestar- dice Lena apenada- es solo que.. Veras..

-Mi hermana- interrumpe Alex sorprendiendo a Lena- quieres saber qué pasa con ella.

-Si- admite la empresaria- nos comunicamos seguido y de repente, dejo de escribirme y me preocupa, ¿me podrías decir que sucede? Por favor -pregunta la empresaria con angustiosa expresión.

Alex mira a Henkshaw el cual está prestando atención a la conversación.

-Ve a por los reportes- pide Alex

-Está bien pero durante el patrullaje vas a por los cafés y donas- ofrece el fuerte lobo.

-Hecho- contesta Alex con pulgares arriba asiendo sonreír a Lena, el encanto Danvers es particular.

Una vez Henkshaw sale Alex se acerca a Lena

-Veras Lena, Mi hermana está enferma, se contagió de la peste, tiene fiebre alta y a pesar que absolutamente todos se han curado ella no parece progresar ya que se niega a recibir medicamentos o comer sopa , detesta ambas cosas.

Lena se lleva ambas manos a su boca, sorprendida ante la noticia.

Alex le sigue contando el estado de Kara con preocupación y Al escuchar los ojos de Lena se llenan de lágrimas y siente como se le arruga el corazón, su adorable chica la está pasando fatal y ella sin saberlo, sabe que Kara debe estar sola y sin nadie a su lado en este momento que más lo necesita su lobita no tiene amigos ya que es muy tímida para socializar, su padre murió y su madre no vive con ella

Lena siente mucha tristeza por Kara.

-Debo ir a verla, ¡Necesito ir a verla!- Comenta Lena a lo que Alex abre mucho sus ojos.

-¿Qué?-Se levanta de su escritorio Alex alarmada- ¿verla?, ¿a la granja?, ¿A nuestro territorio?, ¿Estás loca?.

Lena asiente tranquilamente como si lo que acaba de decir es lo más normal del mundo.

-Todos se jactan de la paz que hay en nuestras manadas ¿no es así?, entonces ¿por qué sería tan extraño que yo la visite al territorio de ustedes?- pregunta la refinada loba mientras se cruza de brazos.

Alex niega con la cabeza mientras lleva una de sus manos a su corta cabellera.

-No es tan fácil como suena, sí, es cierto que hay paz en nuestra manada, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté mal visto un lobo de un manada contraria en el territorio que no le pertenece, puede incluso haber violencia.

Lena frunce el ceño.

Alex levanta sus manos, sonreída.

" _Esta chica es insistente y tiene su pequeño carácter, ya veo porque le gusta tanto a mi hermana"_

-Yo no invente las reglas Luthor, pero están ahí para seguirlas.

-Pero Barry hace menos de una semana estuvo en la granja y no hubo violencia y por lo que tengo entendido ha estado ahí en varias oportunidades- Alega Lena.

Alex suspira con pesadez, Al parecer Lena no tiene ni la menor idea del protocolo entre manadas, y La centinela podría apostar que Lena no tiene idea de lo que conlleva ser una loba, " _No orientarla sobre la vida de su especie es una falta que ha cometido Lex, no solo como su hermano también como su Alfa_ "- piensa Alex

-Barry- comienza a explicar Alex con paciencia- Tiene el permiso y consentimientos de ambos Alfas para entrar a nuestro territorio e casos especiales, hace una semana fue con el objetivo de entregarnos las curas..

-¡Cura que no le dieron a Kara!- reprocha Lena, pensando que a su Kara la dejaron de última por no ser prioridad para ellos.

A veces siente que su tierna loba es rechazada en su propia manada.

-Ya te lo dije Lena, Kara se negó a inyectarse y realmente lo siento pero no puedo romper nuestras Leyes, no puedo ayudarte a ver a Kara.

Lena suspira resignada, hasta que una idea cruza por su cabeza.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo?- Pregunta Barry nervioso bajándose del lujoso auto de Lena- Aun pienso que no es una buena idea.

-Shh, solo has lo que te dije- dice Lena sosteniendo varias bolsas en cada mano y caminando rápidamente, la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella- es más lejos de lo que pensé- murmura mirando a los campos verdes a su alrededor.

-Esta suele ser la parte más lejana del territorio- comenta Barry.

Ambos lobos se dirigen a la entrada compuesta por una enorme cerca de madera cuando son detenidos por siete fuertes chicos los cuales se veían sudorosos y sin camisa.

Lena frunce el ceño con desagrado e identifica a uno de sus miembros: james.

-Su olor se puede percibir desde kilómetros ¿Qué quieren?, Pregunta uno de los lobos con mal gesto mientras deja caer al suelo varios trozos de madera, al parecer reparaban una parte de la cerca- ¡no pueden estar aquí!.- se acerca hacia Barry y Lena de forma amenazante.

-¡Basta Mon-el!- intercede James- ¿Qué tal Barry?, Señorita Luthor-saluda pacíficamente-¿Que se les ofrece?.

Lena mira a Barry y asiente con la cabeza indicándole que haga lo antes mencionado por ella.

-Nuestro Alfa, se ha enterado de que aún sigue un miembro de su manada enfermo y envía más antídoto- comenta nervioso por la gran mentira, Barry es un chico que está acostumbrado a seguir las reglas y hacer lo correcto.

-¿Para qué darle el antídoto?, dejemos que esa loca se muera- comenta otro de los lobos, Lena lo mira con desprecio y niega con la cabeza con repudio, _"¿Cómo alguien puede desearle mal a Kara? Con lo buena que es"-_ ¿Qué? No he dicho nada extraño, nuestras vidas serían más fáciles con ella muerta, es cierto.

-Kara es la dueña de esta granja- comenta Mon-el

-¿y eso que?, el Alfa se encargaría como lo hace con la manada, no sean hipócritas que ustedes también quieren que se muera con esa fiebre alta que tiene, es decir no la hemos visto en días, puede estar agonizando, ojala lo este.

-¡¿Podrías callarlo?! , por favor- pide Lena a James, esta siendo ofensivo, sus comentarios están fuera de lugar- todos la ven extrañados- es decir esa chica es miembro del consejo ¿no? Y dueña de este lugar, merece un poco de respeto.

James asiente con la cabeza haciéndole ceñas al lobo de que se calle.

-Deme el antidoto, yo se lo hago llegar- comenta James extendiendo la mano, Lena le niega a Barry con la cabeza y el pobre chico no sabe qué hacer.

-Mi hermano le ordeno a Barry que la entregara personalmente- comenta la empresaria determinada a entrar a esa granja.

James frunce el ceño incrédulo.

-Pero Barry es macho, uno muy débil- los demás lobos semidesnudos ríen- pero sigue siendo macho, a pesar de que está autorizado a entrar en nuestro territorio no puede entrar a la casa de granja, seria invasión para los machos de esta manada.

-¿y qué hay de mí?- pregunta Lena desesperada- soy muj… una hembra, y no esas dominantes así que podría entrar ¿no?.

James niega con la cabeza, indeciso.

-Déjala entrar- se escucha una voz a lo lejos- pero el macho se queda afuera- comenta.

-Sí, Beta- se escucha decir a los lobos de forma sumisa.

Lena sonríe victoriosa y se acerca a la Beta pero ates se dirige a Barry.

-Puedes irte ir volver en unas horas- le concede para que su leal amigo no este incomodo mientras es observado por todos esos lobos de manera amenazante.

Barry asiente y se dirige hacia el auto de Lena para irse.

-Ten cuidado- Le dice el dulce chico.

-Y estos son los campos de girasoles, a la izquierda los maizales y a lo lejos nuestro lago- Comenta la Beta.

Lena estaba maravillada.

La granja no era como ella lo imaginó, no era mugrienta y desagradable, al contrario, era hermosa, rodeada de un intenso pasto verde, sembradíos, y animales de todo tipo los cuales se veían bien cuidados, el granero tenía un pintoresco color rojo, a lo lejos se escuchaban los tractores y de cerca se escuchaban los sonidos que producían las ovejas que eran cuidadosamente esquiladas por los lobos más jóvenes que al ver pasar a Lena le sonrieron amablemente.

Lena suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta era la vida que llevaba su Kara.

La Beta notó su sonrisa.

-¿Primera vez en una granja?- pregunta con curiosidad, al principio la Beta no sabía que pensar de la chica del clan contrario pero al percibir su comportamiento y olor, noto que es inofensiva.

-Lo es- responde Lena- todo es tan hermoso, se nota que todos aportan y tienen un sistema de trabajo, tal como en las empresas de mi familia.

-Tal vez no somos tan distintos después de todo- comenta Lois con una sonrisa.

Barry entra sigiloso a las oficinas empresariales de telecomunicaciones Luthor Corporation.

-Te busque en tu puesto de trabajo y no estabas ahí- Escucha Barry a sus espaldas.

-Alfa- saluda con respeto- estaba con Lena.

-¿y dónde está mi hermana?- pregunta Lex sirviéndose una copa de vino mientras firma unos papeles.

Barry abre los ojos como platos.

-Se quedó en la zona neutra, dice que quiere distraerse un poco así que fue de compras y talvez a la peluquería- miente con mirada de culpa.

-Pobre Lena, debe estar muy aburrida sin Maxwell, no sé cuándo mi querido amigo vuelva del extranjero, deje la tontería y termine de formalizar con mi hermana, harían buena pareja.

-Esta es la habitación- indica Lois, la Beta al pararse frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kara y verla con recelo, la Beta realmente quiere que Kara tome ese antídoto que enviaron los Luthors y mejore, la loba dominante no merece una muerte tan tonta, ella merece vivir para que pague todo lo que le ha hecho.

Lena asiente mirando a su alrededor, están en el 6to y último piso de la casa de granja, nunca imaginó que fuese tan grande.

-Toca o abre es tu decisión- indica la Beta señalando la puerta cerrada- Solo ten cuidado- en sus ojos se nota preocupación.

-Cuidado, ¿de qué?- pregunta Lena confundida pero la Beta ya se había ido.

Lena suspira nerviosa y coloca la mano en la manilla, abre la puerta y entra lentamente, la luz es muy tenue, pero aun así puede identificar perfectamente, la silueta de la persona dormida en la enorme cama.

Lena sonrie a mas no poder.

Kara esta acostada de frente a la pared, dándole la espalda.

Sin hacer ruido Lena coloca las bolsas en el suelo y observa la habitación, no tiene muchos detalles, solo una no tan pequeña cosa que llama su atención.

Una pintura de ella misma, colgada en la pared, Lena tapa su boca con ambas manos y se dispone a cerrar la puerta para admirar la pintura de cerca, pero su propia emoción le gana y cierra la puerta con un estruendoso sonido.

-¡Largo!- escucha a Kara decir.

Lena sonríe debido al mal humor que la fiebre despierta en su chica y se acerca hasta la cama.

-¡Quien seas, he dicho que te largues!- Kara se gira y hace contacto visual con una sonriente Lena Luthor.

La loba se queda muda, debe está agonizando de la fiebre.

Lena se sienta en la cama.

-No, no es posible- niega Kara sosteniéndose la cabeza- ¿eres real?.

Lena se rie

-Si cariño, vine a cuidar de ti.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

 _-Kara hija, ya vienen, están aquí ¡corre!, escóndete y por favor no salgas, así nos escuches gritar, no salgas._

 _Kara escuchaba las instrucciones de su madre mientras veía a lo lejos como las casas se incendiaban y cuerpos de sus amigos y familiares caían por todos lados._

 _El olor de miedo, humo y sangre se hacían presentes._

 _-No mami, por favor, no me dejes ¿Dónde está papá?- sollozaba Kara que a sus 12 años nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en este momento._

 _Conocidos corrían de un lado a otros con gritos de desespero_

 _Todo era un caos._

 _-Por favor has lo que te digo, ve y escóndete junto a tu primo- Kara negaba con la cabeza- No podría perdonarme si algo malo te sucede, eres mi única hija-dijo Alura con desespero quitándose una cadena que sostenía una piedra preciosa verde y colocársela a Kara antes de mirar a su hermana gemela la cual estaba de pie a su derecha- ¡todo esto es tu culpa!, llévala con Clark ¡ahora!._

 _Astra solo asintió en silencio con una ola de culpabilidad en su rostro, llevándose a una aterrada Kara a su futuro escondite._

 _-Shh tranquila cariño, quédate aquí con Clark, cuídalo, que él es nuestro futuro, lo más importante que existe- le indica Astra a su sobrina mientras la ayuda a entrar a un pequeño túnel ubicado a los laterales de la casa, donde se encuentra un pequeño Clark sentado en el piso abrazando sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro y sollozaba en silencio- No salgan de aquí hasta que vengamos por ustedes._

 _El túnel estaba muy oscuro, Clark no había levantado su rostro y Kara no estaba segura cuando tiempo llevaban ahí, solo se escuchaban gritos desgarradores que la hacían temblar de miedo, '¿dónde están sus padres?, ¿Por qué no han venido a buscarlos?._

 _La pequeña rendija del túnel se abre revelando el rostro de una persona desconocida._

El estruendoso sonido de una puerta, Saca a Kara de su pesadilla.

Kara despierta, con la respiración agitada, y su corazón latiendo de manera incontrolable, la loba dominante suspira, acostumbrada a no poder conciliar el sueño sin que las pesadillas la atormenten a diario, todo su pasado aterrador revivido una y otra vez, es como estar en el maldito infierno.

Hay un intruso en su habitación y debido a su malestar los sentidos de Kara no están en su mejor función, Kara no puede oler ni percibir de quien se trata a menos que el intruso este muy cerca de ella, debe ser alguien realmente estúpido por entrar a su habitación de esa manera y pensar que saldrá con vida de esta, aunque pensándolo bien, este intruso la ha salvado de su pesadilla.

Kara no sabe si asesinarlo o darle una oportunidad de que se vaya ileso.

-¡Largo!- Grita la loba firmemente, con el ceño fruncido mientras observa la pared adyacente a su cama, pero el intruso, no parece querer irse.

Kara comienza a enfurecerse, ya es suficiente, esta persona tiene un deseo suicida.

-¡Quien seas, he dicho que te largues!- Grita Kara mientras se gira, dispuesta a acabar con el intruso pero se lleva una gran sorpresa, La gran loba abre sus ojos a mas no poder, no es posible.

Lena Luthor.

La mujer de su vida, su hembra, está de pie en medio de su habitación, luciendo tan hermosa y portando su mejor sonrisa.

Kara se queda muda, debe estar agonizando de la fiebre.

Lena se sienta en la cama y la mira con esos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes.

 _"_ _Maldita fiebre, me está haciendo alucinar"_

-No, no es posible- niega Kara sosteniéndose la cabeza- ¿eres real?

Lena se rie

-Si cariño, vine a cuidar de ti.

Kara siente una alegría invadir su interior justo antes de ser reemplazada por una fuerte preocupación.

-No, no puedes estar aquí Lena- dice Kara con preocupación en sus ojos- es peligroso para ti, y estoy muy débil, no sé si podría defenderte de todos ellos, yo… yo…

Kara intenta levantarse de la cama

-Hey, tranquila, respira- indica Lena ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente en la cama- tengo permiso de estar aquí.

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunta Kara confundida, ella conoce a la perfección las normas y Lena es del clan contrario, no debería estar en su territorio, podrían asesinarla.

-No te preocupes por eso, debes descansar- Lena le acaricia su rubia cabellera haciendo que Kara cierre los ojos con una sonrisa, Lena frunce el ceño al recordar- ¿Por qué te has negado a recibir el medicamento?- pregunta con tono serio.

Kara la observa en silencio sin saber que contestarle.

-Ya no tengo gripe- Responde la loba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no es una excusa Kara Danvers, ¿acaso no te preocupa tu salud?- Kara la mira con una sonrisa, su hembra tiene carácter- ¿tienes idea lo preocupada que estaba por ti?- Kara niega con la cabeza bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa aún más grande.- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Te preocupas por mí- Responde Kara sin más.

A Lena se le arruga el corazón conmovida por su hermosa chica.

-Por supuesto que me preocupo Kara- dice Lena en tono suave acercándose a Kara en la cama, me importas y mucho- dice la empresaria justo antes de besarle la frente y notar su temperatura- estas muy caliente, tienes mucha fiebre, debo bajarte la temperatura.

Alex vuelve a su oficina después de una larga ronda de patrullaje con su compañero Henkshaw y se encuentra con una visita en su oficina.. _¿"que sucede con mi oficina y las visitas últimamente"?_

-Alfa, que sorpresa- comenta Alex con seriedad mientras toma asiento-¿pasó algo?- pregunta con preocupación.

-Nada en concreto, tranquila- responde Clark con una cálida sonrisa- solo venía a saludar y ver como esta todo por aquí, eres mi prima después de todo.

Alex asiente.

-Han llegado unos reportes de unos turistas perdidos, he estado trabajando muy duro en ello- informa la loba dominante.

-He escuchado sobre eso y me parece realmente sospechoso ¿no lo crees?- pregunta el Alfa uniendo piezas en su cabeza.

Clark ha estado desconfiando cada día más de Kara después del ataque que le propició su prima hace varios días.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta la centinela a la defensiva inflando un poco su pecho pero tratando de calmarse, hablaba con el Alfa después de todo pero ella sabe muy bien donde va esto.

Cada vez que una situación extraña sucede, Clark inmediatamente involucra a su hermana sin fundamento alguno.

-Sabes que tu hermana últimamente está fuera de control…

-¡Mi hermana puede ser un poco rebelde, pero lo que estas insinuando ya es demasiado!, estoy comenzando a pensar que tienes un serio problema personal con ella y tanto tu como yo sabemos muy bien el porqué de tu hostilidad hacia Kara- responde Alex tajante interrumpiendo al Alfa.

Clark niega con la cabeza, nada sorprendido por las palabras de Alex.

-Hasta que finalmente lo dices en voz alta- comenta el Alfa mientras toma una pose más calmada en su asiento para relajar las tensiones- siempre supe lo que pensabas, crees que tu hermana era la merecedora del título de Alfa, no sabes lo equivocada que estas- comenta con un dejo de decepción- Sabes muy bien que yo no pedí ser el Alfa, fue una decisión que tomaron por mí, pero aun así, la asumí por el bien de todos- dice con total sinceridad- y lo único que he hecho desde ese momento es tratar de protegerlos a todos ustedes y a los humanos, hemos vivido en paz durante tantos años.

Alex guarda silencio mientras se sirve un poco de café y deja que su primo continúe.

-Kara no es una adolescente rebelde, es una adulta, incluso mayor que yo, con graves problemas de ira- busca la mirada de Alex- ¿tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer tu hermana con un poco de poder? ¿Cómo crees que actuaría si alguien no acata rápidamente alguna de sus órdenes? ¡Sería una tirana!.

-Hablas de Kara como si fuese un monstruo- dice Alex- ella se encarga perfectamente de la granja estando al frente, fácilmente lo podría hacer por la manada- responde Alex con valentía.

Clark niega con la cabeza.

-Si tan solo fuera su ira el único problema- comenta Clark haciendo que Alex lo mire atenta- en caso de yo faltar en la manada tu serias la más apta para el título, eres una loba dominante con futuros cachorros de los cuales uno sería tu sucesor, Maggie como tu pareja podría ser una perfecta Beta, ya que sabe cómo cuidar de los más necesitados, sabes proteger a los tuyos, eres responsable, justa, leal, de gran corazón, líder nata y una Danvers, Kara no puede liderar la manada porque además de carecer todos esos atributos, no sería legítimo, ya que no es una Danvers.

Las últimas palabras del Alfa hicieron estallar a la centinela.

-¡Claro que lo es!, ¡mi hermana ES una Danvers!- grita estampando su mano contra el escritorio de su oficina en la estación de policías- estoy harta de lo mismo, ya es suficiente, ella es tan Danvers como tú y como yo.

Clark se pone de pie, erguido, inflando su pecho y estampando un pie en el piso en símbolo de autoridad.

-Cálmate, respira hondo, no es el lugar- comenta con la calma que lo caracteriza, mientras ve como los humanos caminan de un lado a otro fuera de la oficina-sé que al ser una hembra dominante puedes ser sensible a tus instintos pero siempre te has comportado y recuerda que soy tu Alfa.

Alex respira profundo

-Siempre te quejas de la rebeldía de mi hermana y aun así haces esos comentarios haciéndola sentir que no pertenece ¿no te has preguntado qué tal vez ese sea el motivo de su rebeldía?

-Este baño te va a ayudar a que baje la temperatura, ya lo veras- comenta Lena con seguridad sentada desde la cama al ver a Kara regresar a la habitación empapada de agua de pies a cabeza, cubierta por una toalla de baño- ya hasta tienes mejor semblante, ¿desde cuándo no salías de la habitación?.

-No lo recuerdo- contesta Kara apenada esperando que Lena no la regañe mientras saca unos boxers de un cajón y un pijama.

Acostumbrada a la falta de compañía Kara automáticamente deja caer su toalla al suelo quedando totalmente desnuda para colocarse su bóxer, esto sorprende a Lena la cual siente como sus mejillas arden del rubor que le produce la desnudes de Kara y aunque intenta apartar la mirada por un momento la curiosidad le gana y observa con la cabeza ladeada el musculoso cuerpo que escondía la loba dominante bajo la ropa, Lena pasa la mirada por los torneados brazos de Kara, bajando por sus perfectos pechos, descendiendo a sus muy definidos abdominales, hasta llegar a su enorme miembro el cual puede notar ahora con más claridad a diferencia de aquella noche en la fiesta, Lena aparta la mirada al ver como Kara lo toma para ajustarlo cómodamente en el bóxer que ahora adorna su figura.

La incomodidad de Lena se hace evidente y Kara lo nota.

-Lena, lo olvide, perdona- comenta la rubia intentando cubrirse los pechos con las manos.

Lena le sonríe colocándose de pie frente a ella.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, estás en tu habitación- dice la castaña al darle un abrazo, el cual Kara recibe gustosa abrazándola por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo semidesnudo haciendo que Lena sienta cada parte de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

El abrazo dura más de lo debido, Lena frunce el ceño al sentir como la temperatura de Kara no ha disminuido antes de abrir sus ojos de manera expresiva al sentir como la ágil loba ha comenzado a besar su cuello, Lena cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por los insistentes besos calientes que Kara está depositando en su largo y pálido cuello hasta que siente a Kara abandonarlo para tomarla firmemente del mentón y unir sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Lena siente como la lengua de Kara en cuestión de segundos invade su boca saboreándola por completo mientras ejerce presión en su cintura en un intento de unir más sus cuerpos antes de guiarla hasta la gran cama sin romper el beso.

Lena cae acostada en la cama y en segundos tiene a Kara separando sus piernas y depositándose sobre ella para nuevamente adueñarse de sus labios provocándole sensaciones únicas.

Un delicioso y fuerte aroma comienza a desprender de Lena haciendo que Kara pierda la cabeza y el poco de control que intenta tener cuando Lena esta a su lado, la empresaria acaricia su lengua con la de Kara mientras que su olor a excitación danza en el olfato de Kara que a pesar de tener sus sentidos débiles puede percibirlo perfectamente.

El olor a dominante de Kara hace que Lena se deje llevar y disfrute del goce que siente provocando que tome una de las manos de Kara y la deposite por debajo de su costosa blusa, colocándola sobre su pecho indicándole a la rubia que la toque en esa área a lo que Kara inmediatamente complace apretando y masajeando uno de los grandes pechos de la empresaria por debajo de sostén.

Kara abandona la boca de Lena para lamer su cuello mientras comienza a mover sus caderas contra Lena la cual abre mucho más sus piernas provocando que Kara restriegue su miembro contra el centro de Lena consiguiendo placer en ambas y haciéndola gruñir de manera primitiva.

Lena enrolla sus piernas alrededor de Kara haciendo que la loba dominante deje de masajear su pecho para depositar su mano dentro de sus ajustados boxers sacando su miembro y masajeándolo para endurecerlo.

Lena comienza a acariciar la desnuda espalda de Kara cuando siente como esta le quema, la fiebre de Kara sigue presente y Lena es consciente de que aun la loba no ha tomado sus medicamentos.

-Kara… –intenta llamar la atención la empresaria pero sin separarse ni un centímetro, la loba le responde con un gruñido, mientras le da un pequeño mordisco al mentón de la castaña, Lena baja la mirada y se encuentra con una Kara masajeando su miembro mientras gruñe y flexiona sus abdominales debido a la excitación, Lena muerde su labio inferior y suspira tratando de enfocarse -Kara- vuelve a intentar, la rubia suelta su miembro y comienza a restregarse contra Lena insistentemente provocando que la castaña cierre los ojos y suelte un suspiro- Kara, cariño, para.

La tercera es la vencida y Kara finalmente escucha la petición de su hembra haciendo que se levante poco a poco y se posicione de rodillas de la cama mirando a Lena atentamente.

-Vamos muy rápido, ¿no es cierto?- pregunta mirando a Lena con sus ojos azules expresivos de cachorrito regañado.

Lena asiente con la cabeza.

-Así es, además…-Kara aún tiene el miembro fuera de sus boxers distrayendo a Lena por completo- ¿podrías guardarlo?- pregunta Lena señalando aquel titán, Kara obedece de inmediato con una sonrisita en su rostro- además de que aun estas con mucha fiebre, debo darte los medicamentos.

Kara pone mal gesto.

-No creo que los tome- contesta sin más- no me apetece.

Lena frunce el ceño, molesta, realmente quiere que Kara se mejore y el hecho de que la rubia se niegue a cuidar de su salud, la enoja de sobremanera.

-Bien, entonces no sé qué hago aquí, haz lo que quieras-Lena hace ademan de levantarse a lo que Kara se alarma.

-¡No!, no espera, no te vayas- Lena la ve con brazos cruzados- si me los tomaré- contesta Kara tomando a Lena de la mano para que no se levante.

\- Tres de los medicamentos son inyecciones- informa Lena mirándola atentamente.

-No importa- murmura Kara bajando la mirada.

-Y te tomaras la sopa que te traje- presiona Lena- y el té.

-Por supuesto- dice Kara asintiendo repetitivamente con la cabeza.

-Bien- contesta Lena con una sonrisa de satisfacción- dame un beso- pide a lo que Kara complace gustosa.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Lena observaba con curiosidad, la dinámica que poseían los lobos de la granja desde la ventana de la habitación de Kara, han pasado tres semanas desde que vino por primera vez a la granja, tres semanas en la que se escabulle con la ayuda de Barry para ver a Kara, tres semanas que evita al Alfa Danvers en la graja para que no la descubra y a su hermano en la mansión para que no la huela o le haga muchas preguntas, que usa a la Beta como aliada para que la deje entrar a espaldas de su Alfa cuando no está, que ha convencido a Kara de que se deje inyectar por Maggie, que ha tenido conversaciones amenas con Alex mientras Kara duerme.

Kara ha mejorado muchísimo ya no tiene ningún síntoma desde hace mucho pero Lena quiere asegurarse de que Kara este perfectamente bien además de que le sirve de excusa para estar cerca de ella.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que toma la siesta todas las tardes con Kara quien no tiene pesadillas cuando duerme junto a Lena, la castaña le da paz a la loba dominante la cual está ahora tomando de su sopa en silencio sentada en una pequeña mesa ocupada en su habitación mientras observaba con fascinación la belleza de su elegante loba, aun no lo puede creer, que Lena se haya tomado todas las molestias por ir hasta su territorio, todos los días, solo para cuidar de ella, Kara era una maldita suertuda y no iba a dejar ir a esta maravillosa hembra, la pregunta que quiere hacerle a Lena ha rondando por su cabeza durante mucho tiempo, desde que tuvieron su primera cita y no puede pasar de hoy que se lo diga.

No le importa que sea muy pronto, Lena será su hembra.

Lena sintió la mirada de Kara sobre ella

-Recuerda que hemos negociado ¿eh?- señala a Kara desde la ventana- después de tomarte la sopa, recibirás las nuevas vitaminas para que no vuelvas a enfermar.

-Ya casi termino capitán- bromea Kara con una sonrisita haciendo reír a Lena antes de notar como las manos de Kara tiemblan al llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Lena con preocupación, inclinándose frente al asiento de Kara para estar a su altura.

-Sí, solo estoy nerviosa- comenta evitando la mirada de Lena.

Lena la mira con confusión.

-Nerviosa ¿por qué?- Kara niega con la cabeza- vamos, dime ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero temo la respuesta- dice sinceramente.

Lena no sabe que pensar, Kara se ve muy ansiosa, llena de nervios y pálida, lo último puede ser debido a su fiebre.

-Veras-comienza Kara desde que … uff- toma aire- .. desde el primer momento en que te vi, en el bosque, sentí una conexión muy especial contigo, eres una mujer maravillosa, inteligente, buena , hermosa, brillante, cálida, transparente, eres todo lo bueno en este mundo-Lena la escucha atentamente sin moverse de lugar- has llegado a mi vida de sorpresa en un momento tan oscuro y difícil para mí y me has dado alegría, nunca yo, yo,-tartamudea- nunca pensé que podría volver a sonreír o a ser feliz, pero me has dado tanto en tan poco tiempo, sé que es pronto Lena Luthor y que solo hemos tenido apenas una cita pero yo, -Lena frunce el ceño al ver como Kara empieza a hiperventilar-no, no puedo respirar.

-Hey calma, con calma, soy solo yo, tranquila- dice Lena al tomar las temblorosas manos de Kara.

Kara toma una gran bocanada de aire

-Nunca he hecho esto, nunca me había sentido así, ven siéntate- Kara se levanta de su asiento indicándole a Lena que ocupe su lugar en la silla, mientras se dirige a una de los cajones de su habitación tomando una hermosa cadena con una piedra verde que Lena la encuentra muy parecida al jade

Kara se arrodilla frente a Lena.

Respira profundo

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunta de manera temblorosa extendiendo la cadena.

Lena abre los ojos a más no poder y cierra su boca con ambas manos. Sin palabras... Totalmente muda...

-Kara…

-Me gustas mucho Lena…

-Somos de manadas diferentes- dice Lena con tristeza en sus ojos.

Lena no sabía qué hacer, frente a ella estaba esta chica maravillosa, que la tiene locamente feliz, pidiéndole que fuese su novia, y la imagen de Lex le viene a la cabeza, se opondrá, las manadas se opondrán, tienen todo en contra pero él tiene su vida, todos la tienen y Kara es la loba con la que ha establecido esta conexión tan especial, Lena quiere estar con Kara, quiere ser feliz con esta hermosa loba de ojos azules que la trata como una reina.

-Lo sé...sé que no será fácil, pero nadie tiene porque saberlo si no quieres-dice Kara aun de rodillas- puede ser nuestro secreto, realmente…

-Acepto…

Kara se queda en silencio, mirándola a los ojos, mientras traga un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Aceptas?- pregunta temiendo haber escuchado mal, Lena asiente con su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa- ¿aceptas ser la novia de Kara Danvers?, ¿de esta demente?- se señala así misma.

-Sí, acepto, por supuesto que acepto.

Kara se levanta de inmediato dándole un fuerte abrazo a Lena mientras le besa todo el rostro incontables veces, las risas de Lena no tardan en llegar.

-Esta cadena era de alguien muy especial para mí, ahora es tuya, quiero que la tengas- dice rodeando a Lena para colocársela.

Una vez con la cadena puesta Lena se mira en el espejo,

-Es hermosa, gracias. ¿a quién le pertenecía?- pregunta

La sonrisa de Kara se desvanece y se aclara la garganta.

-Es una larga historia pero algún día espero contártela, solo tenme paciencia, por favor- pide Kara con mirada suplicante

-La tendré- promete Lena rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kara, para darle un beso, el primero como novias oficiales.

La empresaria empieza a merodear por la habitación observando nuevamente su pintura.

-Tienes mucho talento, es hermosa- comenta maravillada

-Tu eres así de hermosa, solo le hice justicia a tu belleza en la pintura- murmura Kara tomando de su sopa dejando a Lena sin palabras- tengo una novia muy hermosa.

Lena se sonroja.

-Oh, ahí hay más cuadros- comenta Lena señalando un montón de cuadros apilados en el suelo, ansiosa por verlos.

Kara siente como la ansiedad se apodera de ella, Lena no debe ver esos cuadros, saldría corriendo, son recuerdos, su pasado, plasmado en imágenes catalogadas como perturbadoras por su hermana y por hembras que ha llevado a su habitación a montarlas cuando están en celos, no, no debe verlos , debe detenerla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kara esta frente a Lena bloqueando su acceso a los cuadros.

-No, princesa, estos no los puedes ver- dice Kara agitada.

-Pero.. ¿Por qué?- pregunta Lena aún más curiosa.

-Es que, no están terminados- dice con una calma fingida.

-Los artistas y sus excentricidades- comenta Lena antes de darle un beso de pico a Kara y alejarse de los cuadros provocando un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio en Kara.

-La comida está deliciosa- comenta Lex al limpiarse la comisura de los labios con una servilleta de tela.

-Lo está, recuérdame darle un aumento al personal de la cocina- responde Lilian observando la mesa del comedor un tanto vacía- ¿y los chicos? ¿Barry, Winn y Cisco?.

-Se quedaron en la empresa, aún deben adelantar mucho trabajo acumulado- comenta Lex mientras degusta de los exquisitos manjares en su platillo.

-¿Y Lena?, mi hija últimamente no está aquí ni a tiempo para la comida, ¿Dónde está?- pregunta una vez más Lilian bebiendo de su vino.

-Barry me dijo que ahora está muy ocupada con un hobbie nuevo pero creo que mienten, tal vez este con Maxwell- comenta Lex moviendo sus cejas.

-¿Sigues insistiendo en eso hijo? Además pensé que Maxwell seguía en el extranjero.

-Tal vez haya vuelto- responde Lex- y si madre aun insisto en emparejarlos, Lena es nuestra única esperanza de que los Luthors tengamos descendientes y ya debería comenzar a aparearse, no se está haciendo más joven, debo preguntarle cuando es su ciclo de estar en celo.

Lilian suspira.

-Hijo, comprendo tu preocupación- dice la matriarca Luthor con delicadeza al tocar este tema- pero el hecho de que seas asexual, no te da la autoridad de decidir el lobo con quien tu hermana se enlazará o cuando Lena se deba aparear y procrear.

Lex asiente apenado.

-Lo siento madre, sé que estoy colocando un peso en los hombros de Lena, pero la ausencia de una beta en esta manada hace todo más complicado, no dispongo de una y nunca lo hare debido a que soy asexual y necesitamos descendientes o nuestro nombre se extinguirá.

-Cariño, todo a su debido tiempo- dice Lilian tomando la mano de su hijo- además deberías enfocarte más en que se acerca la luna llena.

-¿Entonces Maggie es la única que cuido de todos durante la peste? ¿incluso con esa enorme panza de embarazo?

-Asi es, ella es la enfermera que vela por todos aunque tuvo gran ayuda de Alex- responde Kara terminando su té mientras coloca mal gesto, a pesar de que ya tiene semanas en esto la fuerte chica no está acostumbrada a estas bebidas de plantas, le parecía de humanos estirados, pero no quiere imaginarse que le diría Lena si se negaba a beberlo.

-Bien, iré a por ella, tiene las vitaminas que debes tomar- comenta Lena caminando hasta la puerta.

Kara se pone de pie de inmediato.

-¿Qué?, ¿saldrás sola?, ¿afuera? No, de ninguna manera- dice de manera firme.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunta Lena confusa.

-No quiero que los otros lobos te vean- responde Kara.

-Ya te explique que la beta me permitió estar aquí- _"eso aún me cuesta creerlo, la llorona imbécil dejando a mi hembra en nuestros territorio"_ -no me harán nada, además ya me vieron incontables veces.

-No lo digo por eso- dice Kara cruzándose de brazos- lo digo porque muchos están sin hembra y tú eres muy hermosa, la más hermosa de todas, no quiero que te miren, ni que piensen que estas disponible, no quiero que te digan cumplidos- _"Eres mía y no quiero degollar a ningún lobo frente a ti"_ -quédate en la habitación y yo voy a por Maggie.

Lena frunce el ceño.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunta incrédula, Kara asiente- estamos comenzando muy mal, escúchame bien Kara, no puedes privarme de nada –dice Lena apuntándola por el dedo- no me importa si eso está en tus venas o algo así por ser una hembra dominante, actúas como si me reclamaste y no es así - Kara baja la mirada- no estoy marcada por ti – dice al mostrarle a Kara su cuello y muñecas donde usualmente se encuentra una mordida marcada de por vida por un macho o hembra dominante hacia su hembra reclamada- y si algún día llegas a marcarme para reclamarme, debes darme libertad, ¿entendido?.

Kara suspira.

-Entendido, perdona- dice tomando las manos de Lena besándolas.

-Bien, iré a por Maggie.

Lena camina por los grandes pasillos del tercer piso de la casa de granja un poco perdida, camina sigilosa en busca de la habitación de Maggie tratando de no ser vista por muchos lobos que para su suerte la mayoría se encuentra al aire libre, trabajando en la granja.

Lena se detiene al escuchar unas risas provenientes de una de las puertas y sonríe antes de tocar.

-¡Adelante!- responden desde el otro lado.

Lena procede a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con Alex recargada en el cabezal de su cama acariciándole la enorme panza a Maggie la cual se encuentra acurrucada en el costado de la centinela quien le da mimos.

-Disculpen la interrupción- Comenta la empresaria apenada- pero Maggie necesito las vitaminas para Kara.

Maggie hace gesto de haber recordado algo

-¡Oh, cierto!, lo había olvidado por completo- dice la hembra de Alex al levantarse con un poco de dificultad y necesitando ayuda de su loba dominante debido a su estado de embarazo.

Maggie procede a buscar en los cajones las vitaminas que Alex le había comprado a Kara en una tienda veterinaria durante una de sus rondas de patrullajes por la zona neutral a petición de Lena.

-Lena- llama la atención Alex poniéndose de pie frente a la castaña

Lena la observa atenta esperando a que hable.

-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi hermana- Le dice con una sonrisa- antes de que llegaras Kara no quería ni comer y ahora luce mucho mejor, incluso sonríe.

Lena suspira.

-Para eso estamos las amigas, Alex- comenta Lena sonriendo nerviosa.

Alex la observa con ojos entrecerrados.

-Vamos Lena, conmigo no tienes por qué fingir, sé exactamente lo que sucede entre la dos- dice Alex con tono pacifico- y por lo que veo ya es oficial- señala la cadena que Lena lleva puesta- ese es un objeto muy especial para Kara y el hecho de que lo lleves puesto… ya dice mucho.

Lena se tensa.

-Hey tranquila- dice Maggie- no tienes por qué preocuparte, tanto Alex como yo guardaremos el secreto, solo queremos que Kara sea feliz, después de todo lo que le ha pasado la pobre chica merece alegría en su vida.

Lena ladea su cabeza en gesto de confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Lena asustada- ¿qué le paso a Kara?.

Alex abre mucho sus ojos y le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Maggie la cual comprende la señal de la centinela y cambia el rumbo de la conversación.

-Esta es la vitamina que Kara necesita- dice Maggie entregándole el pequeño gotero a Lena, la empresaria pudo notar la marca de reclamación en la muñeca interna de Maggie, no era muy grande, se nota que Alex fue sutil al momento de marcarla y reclamarla como suya- es en gotas, tres debajo de la lengua, diariamente- indica la enfermera mostrando molestia mientras se toca la panza.

-¿Maggie?, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Lena con preocupación y en segundos la centinela ya está al lado de su hembra.

-Estoy bien-Tranquiliza la hembra- es solo que los cachorros suelen patearme cuando Alex está en el mismo lugar que yo pero alejada de mi- explica- ellos la perciben.

-Hey pequeños-Alex se coloca a la altura de la panza de Maggie y comienza a tocarla- sean más cuidadosos con su madre, ¿eh? Cuando salgan de ahí los consentiré pero no la pateen que le duele.

Al escuchar la voz de la centinela los cachorros dejaron de patear, Lena noto inmediatamente el alivio en el rostro de Maggie y alzo ambas cejas, impresionada.

-Gracias cariño- agradece Maggie dándole un beso a Alex la cual sonríe a mitad del beso antes de acariciar el rostro de Maggie con su nariz.

Lena sonríe al ver tanto amor y felicidad en ambas lobas y se pregunta si tendrá un futuro parecido con Kara, la elegante loba suspira al saber que su relación con la loba dominante no será nada fácil, pero espera ser feliz con ella.

Kara desciende las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, en busca de Lena, su preciosa hembra ha tardado en volver a la habitación y un sentimiento de angustia se instaló en Kara, no está segura de lo que siente pero tiene la sospecha de que es preocupación

Cada vez que Lena llega a la granja Kara no deja de sentir dos cosas, una de ellas es sin duda preocupación, de que algún lobo listillo la moleste, de que la incomoden, de que intenten propasarse con ella, de que le digan algo que hiera sus sentimientos o de que la lastimen, Kara niega con la cabeza mientras acelera su caminar, es un poco angustioso, desde hace mucho la loba dominante no se preocupaba por nadie más y no recuerda la última vez que se preocupó por alguien.

La segundo que no deja de sentir Kara desde que Lena viene a verla es tortuosa excitación, si, tortuosa, cada vez que Lena la saluda con un beso y un abrazo y Kara huele su perfume, así como su esencia de hembra, cada vez que Kara la mira dormir la siesta a su lado observando como el pecho de Lena asciende y desciende mientras respira relajadamente inmersa en su sueño, cada vez que se acurrucan en la cama, cuando huele su larga cabellera negra, cada vez que tienen una sesión de besos ardientes, Kara se pone dura, su miembro se despierta queriendo recibir atención de Lena y eso la enloquece, la loba dominante estaba acostumbrada a usar su miembro cada vez que le provocaba con las lobas en celo pero eso termino desde que conoció a Lena, no le molesta esperar por Lena, Kara está dispuesta a esperar lo que sea necesario, comprende que Lena jamás ha estado con alguien de su especie y teme ser lastimada, Kara también teme lastimarla, ella suele ser muy ruda en la cama, las lobas en celos siempre soltaban quejidos por su brusquedad y tamaño de su miembro.

Lastimar a Lena no es algo que le gustaría.

Así que deberá seguir con sus sesiones de masturbación en la ducha cada vez que Lena se va a su territorio.

-¡Hey! Hasta que te veo, pensé que habías muerto- bromea Mon-el al ver Kara.

-Para tu desdicha aún sigo viva- contesta la loba rodando sus ojos.

-Me da gusto que estés mejor- comenta el lobo antes de susurrar- así podemos seguir con nuestras andanzas- Kara lo mira con aburrimiento- vamos, soy tu único amigo, no finjas que no me extrañabas.

-En realidad no- responde la loba secamente.

Mon-el la olfatea.

-Hueles raro- comenta el lobo curioso- a hembra, pero el olor no me es familiar, has estado enrollándote con alguna en tu habitación ¿eh?, traviesa. Por eso no salías.

-Aleja tu rostro de mi- dice Kara con molestia dándole un leve empujón a su más cercano secuaz, ignorando la presencia de una pareja que se le acercaba.

-¿Buscando problemas Danvers?- escucha Kara, la loba se da la vuelta encontrándose con un lobo muy delgado, insignificante- porque estas a punto de encontrarlo.

-¿ **tú** quién mierda eres?- pregunta Kara predispuesta, inflando su pecho ¿Cómo se atreve este desnutrido a hablarle de esa manera en su casa? ¿y a hacer contacto visual con ella?.

-Soy Freddie y ahora soy el macho de Stacy- dice señalando a la joven loba- tengo pocas semanas en la manada, trabajo aquí recolectando los huevos que se venden en la cuidad y vengo a defender su honor- dice el joven envalentonado- ella me conto que la maltrataste en una fiesta y que la denigrabas como mujer.

Kara ríe a más no poder.

-Freddie, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, vete- dice Mon-el tratando de calmar las tensiones- no puedes irrespetar a Kara, es una de las líderes, pertenece al concejo de la manada y es dueña de esta granja.

-¡No!- dice el delgado chico con molestia- ella tendrá su merecido.

Kara se le acerca al lobo lentamente conservando su sonrisa pero su mirada era muy oscura.

-¿Tú me darás un merecido a mí?- dice Kara al respirarle muy cerca del rostro- apestas a omega, el rango más bajo, ¿realmente crees que puedes contra una hembra dominante? Maldito debilucho.

Kara espera por una respuesta pero el chico guarda silencio.

-Ella, no es más que una zorra por mi pene- dice señalando a la chica- cada vez que entraba en celos corría a mi habitación para que la montara sin piedad, se arrodillaba frente a mí y me rogaba para meterlo en su boca…

Las palabras de Kara se ven interrumpidas por una fuerte bofetada propinada por Stacy.

La respiración de Kara se acelera debido a su estado de furia antes de tomar a la chica por el cuello.

-Tú no aprendes ¿no es cierto dulzura?- dice recargando a la chica contra la pared mientras la asfixia antes de sentir un golpe en su mandíbula.

-Suelta a mi hembra- dice el omega estampando su pie en el suelo mientras gruñe.

Mon-el miraba de un lado al otro sin hacer nada.

Kara suelta a la chica con brusquedad antes de patear al lobo por el estómago y estamparlo en la pared, el omega cae en el suelo adolorido y Kara aprovecha esta oportunidad para patearlo incontables veces en el rostro.

-¡Kara detente!, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué los agredes?- escucha Kara al final del pasillo.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-¡Kara detente!, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué los agredes?- escucha Kara al final del pasillo.

La loba dominante se voltea y queda de piedra al hacer contacto visual con los ojos alarmados de Lena.

" _No, no, no esto no puede estar sucediendo, Lena no debería haberme visto_ " Piensa Kara al llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza.

La empresaria había observado horrorizada como Kara pateaba incesablemente al chico delgado que estaba en el piso y por la expresión de satisfacción de la rubia, esta no parecía querer detenerse en ningún momento.

Lena se acerca de inmediato a Kara y a la pareja con un gesto de confusión e incredulidad en su rostro.

Mon-el observa a la empresaria de arriba hacia abajo sin creerse lo que está viendo, la hija de Lionel Luthor en su territorio y por su aroma ahora Mon-el puede confirmar de quien se trata esa loba que mantenía tan ocupada a Kara.

-¡Te hice una pregunta Kara!- Exclama Lena al ver que su novia no ha abierto la boca para dar ninguna explicación- ¿Por qué los golpeabas de manera tan violenta?- Lena observa como Kara mira hacia todos lados y respira agitada, las venas de su cuello sobresalen y tiene un color rojizo en su piel, señal de que estaba furica minutos antes.

Lena se acerca al omega que había recibido el fuerte ataque por parte de Kara, el chico estaba acostado en el piso, su rostro cubierto de sangre y a punto de estar inconsciente, la empresaria se lleva ambas manos a la boca antes de observar como una chica se toma del cuello intentando respirar mientras mira con temor a Kara la cual está frotando ambas manos de manera ansiosa mientras evita la mirada de Lena.

La empresaria se inclina hacia el chico intentando sostener su cabeza con cuidado.

-Hey, no te duermas- ordena Lena al chico tratando de ocultar sus nervios y aclarar su mente ya que miles de preguntas la invaden, La que más constante es: _¿Por qué Kara haría algo así?.._

El chico hace el mayor intento por mantener sus ojos abiertos pero es evidente que en cualquier momento quedara inconsciente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Lena intentando llamar su atención y mantenerlo consiente.

El delgado chico hace un evidente esfuerzo por hablar.

-Freddy… me … me llamo Freddy.

-Muy bien, Freddy, no te duermas buscaremos ayuda- dice Lena al observar a Mon-el, el lobo entiende rápidamente lo que Lena le pide sin necesidad de palabras y sale corriendo en busca de ayuda.

La chica que intentaba respirar hace momentos ya se ve un poco más recuperada y con esfuerzo se dirige a Lena.

-Yo puedo sostener su cabeza, soy su novia- le notifica Stacy a Lena colocando la cabeza de su novio en su regazo mientras acaricia su mejilla y observando como la desconocida loba se coloca de pie.

-¿Me puedes decir que sucedió?- Lena decide preguntarle a esta chica ya que Kara se niega a hablar.

Lena nota como la chica pasa sus dedos por su ahora morado cuello antes de hablar pero nada sale de sus labios solo señala a Kara con pánico en sus ojos.

Lena inmediatamente deposita su mirada en Kara quien se niega a hacer contacto visual con ella, en cambio esta mirando al suelo, Lena niega con la cabeza, la empresaria, tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados, uno de ellos sin duda alguna es decepción.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunta Lena con voz casi inaudible pero Kara no es capaz de mirarla a los ojos, mantiene su cabeza gacha – mírame- exige Lena, Kara levanta la mirada causando escalofríos en Lena.

Su mirada es fría y oscura, esta no es su Kara.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunta Lena con paciencia- no hay una razón que justifique qué los hayas lastimado de esta manera.

Kara se acerca a Lena dispuesta a responder con la mejor excusa que tenga.

Con la mejor mentira.

-Lena yo…

-¡Esto ya es demasiado!- se escucha una voz masculina.

Kara se da la vuelta y se encuentra con la mirada alarmada del Alfa el cual está acompañado de su Beta que rápidamente socorre a la pareja justo a ellos se encuentra Mon-el quien le lanza una mirada de disculpa a Kara la cual suspira para no explotar en ese momento.

Clark se planta frente a Kara ignorando por completo la presencia de Lena debido a la urgencia del momento, la empresaria al verlo no sabe qué hacer así que solo que queda inmóvil.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… ¡de nuevo!- grita el Alfa con molestia

 _"_ _¿De nuevo? ¿Eso quiere decir que esto es constante? ¿Qué no es la primera vez que sucede?"_ se pregunta Lena

-Estoy harto de tus arranques violentos- dice el Alfa mientras unos cuantos lobos llegan para ayudar a cargar al chico y llevarlo donde puedan atender sus heridas seguidos de Mon-el -¡De tu ira desmedida!, ¡de que ataques a todo aquel que se atraviese en tu camino!, ¡ya basta Kara! , ¡ya…basta!.

Ante las palabras del Alfa Lena comienza a sentir miedo _"¿pero con qué clase de persona he estado saliendo?"_

Kara respira profundo varias veces y cierra con fuerza sus puños.

-No me grites Clark- dice Kara entre dientes tratando de no saltar sobre él.

La loba dominante está muy consciente de la presencia de Lena y no quiere terminar de arruinar todo, aun esta a tiempo de hacer algo, de arreglarlo, ya sea negándolo o retractándose de lo sucedido, kara esta segura de ello.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunta el Alfa levantando la nariz en el aire y buscando la fuente del aroma forajido, Clark pasa su mirada por todos lados hasta encontrarse con unos enormes ojos verdes que lo miran con nerviosismo.

El Alfa cierra los ojos llevando una de sus manos a la frente.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta en tono bajo- ¿Qué hace Lena Luthor aquí?- Su Beta y Kara guardan silencio, así que Clark camina hacia Lena para dirigirse directamente a ella- No puedes estar aquí, estas violando el código, una de nuestras leyes más importantes y severas- dice con calma y de pie frente a Lena, la empresaria no puede evitar sentirse intimidada por la altura y musculatura del Alfa así que al igual que el resto, Lena decide guardar silencio-¿tu hermano sabe que estas aquí? ¿a qué viniste?.

-A verme a mí- contesta Kara colocándose delante Lena y frente al Alfa, bloqueándole el acceso fisico y visual.

El Alfa niega con la cabeza.

-No te cansas de causar problemas ¿no es asi?- pregunta Clark con irritación- voy a pedir que te retires Lena, tu presencia aquí me puede causar problemas con tu hermano- dice el Alfa esquivando a Kara y tomando a Lena del brazo con delicadeza causando que Kara se despidiera del poco autocontrol que poseía.

-¡No la toques!- grita la hembra dominante impactando su puño contra el ancho pecho del Alfa provocando que este retrocediera unos cuantos pasos y casi perdiera el equilibrio, si no fuese por sus agudos reflejos de lobo se hubiece estampado contra el suelo, Lena no da crédito a lo que ve y Lois la guía hacia un lado apartándola del futuro conflicto pero manteniendo cercanía de lo que acontece- ¿cómo te atreves a tocarla?.

-¿Cómo te atreves tú a ponerme una mano encima?- pregunta el Alfa a centímetros del rostro de Kara- vete despidiendo de tu puesto en el concejo.

Kara sonríe, esa típica sonrisa oscura y tenebrosa se planta en su rostro causando escalofríos en Lena quien es testigo de esa sonrisa por primera vez.

-Eso no lo decides tú, es decisión de los ancianos de la manada ¡ellos deciden si me voy del consejo o no!.

Clark tensa su mandíbula.

-No me mereces si quiera estar en esta manada ¡no eres una Danvers! Puede que lleves el apellido pero no eres una de nosotros ¡y nunca lo serás!, No Eres una _verdadera_ Danvers – Dice el alfa marcando cada una de sus palabras.

Lena frunce el ceño _"¿qué?"_

Kara clava sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos de lo fuerte que está cerrando sus puños, ya es suficiente, tiene que liberar su ira, aunque sea un poco.

\- Si es cierto, no soy una verdadera Danvers pero al menos tengo la satisfacción de saber que no soy una bastarda como tú, ¡maldito ilegitimo! - Clark abre sus ojos, agobiado por las palabras de su prima- Eres un bastardo, un maldito bastardo, fruto de un engaño, eres la semilla de la infidelidad, –Dice Kara apuntando con su dedo a Clark el cual la mira con dolor en sus ojos, claramente ofendido por la verdad- naciste de la discordia, ¡tú nacimiento causó una maldita guerra!- dice la rubia roja de ira, las venas de su cuello visibles y con ojos azules llenos de odio y resentimiento hacia su primo- debería darte vergüenza estar vivo, nunca debiste haber nacido, ¡Arruinaste mi vida!.

Los ojos del Alfa se llena de lágrimas mientras Kara respira agitadamente.

Lena trata grueso, tratando de organizar sus ideas, las palabras de Kara estaban llenas de odio y su intecion claramente era ofender y lastimar a su Alfa, a su primo.

-Que son todos esos gritos, ¿Qué sucede? Pregunta Alex seguida de Maggie.

La pareja nota inmediatamente la tensión en el aire.

-iré a ver al Omega y a su hembra- anuncia el Alfa con ojos enrojecidos tratando de ocultar su llanto que se aproximaba- saquen a Lena de aquí.

Los pasos de Lena son rápidos, quiere salir en cuanto antes de la granja, Barry debe estar esperando por ella a unos 100 metros a las afueras de la granja como suele hacerlo para no ser percibido por el clan Danvers

Lena siente una presión en el pecho, se siente engañada, decepcionada, dolida, su chica dulce, tímida y perfecta no existe, era una fachada, lo que presencio hoy fue a una mujer violenta, llena de resentimiento con su propio primo, Capaz de golpear sin piedad a alguien, Kara es una perfecta extraña.

-Sé que estás ahí, ya deja de seguirme- dice Lena a la nada pero sabiendo perfectamente que Kara la sigue de cerca.

La castaña está a punto de atravesar la enorme cerca que indica la salida de la granja cuando en un pestañear de ojos tiene a Kara frente a ella, bloqueándole la salida.

Lena se cruza de brazos.

-Déjame salir- pide la empresaria sin más.

-No – es la respuesta de Kara- tenemos que hablar- su extraña calma descoloca a Lena.

-No hay nada que hablar- responde Lena molesta- Está muy claro para mí que fingías ser alguien que no eres y estoy segura que no me gusta en absoluto la persona que en realidad eres.

Las palabras de Lena y su mirada fría cortan como el vidrio en el pecho de Kara, la loba dominante tiene una mirada de desolación que no pasa desapercibida por Lena quien desvía su mirada hacia un lado.

Kara no quiere perder a su hembra.

-Princesa, por favor…- dice Kara al acercarse a Lena provocando que la elegante mujer retroceda algunos pasos.

-No te me acerques- dice Lena fríamente- Aléjate y déjame salir.

Pero Kara hace oídos sordos a sus palabras acercándose a Lena y tomándola por ambos brazos.

-¡No me toques!, suéltame Kara- Lena intenta zafarse de su fuerte agarre pero Kara es incontables veces más fuerte que ella y sus intentos por liberarse son en vano.

La loba dominante la abraza a la fuerza inmovilizando a la empresaria colocando la cabeza de Lena en su pecho, Lena se queda inerte cerrando los ojos mientras respira el aroma de Kara.

Los ojos de Lena se llenan de lágrimas.

-Me mentiste- susurra Lena con voz quebrada- Todo este tiempo has estado usando una máscara.

Kara la presiona más contra ella.

-No quería asustarte- dice Kara depositando un sentido beso en la negra cabellera de Lena- Perdóname…

-No sé si podre...

-Por favor Lena, Por favor, nosotras acabamos de empezar esto, déjame demostrarte que soy digna de ti, que te puedo hacer feliz solo déjame explicarte...

Kara se separa de Lena para mirarla a los ojos y la admiración y fascinación que antes había en ellos ya no están, Lena la mira con decepción y un dejo de miedo. _"No, no tú no tienes por qué temer, a ti nunca te haría daño, jamás..."_

-Puede que en algunas cosas te haya mentido, pero nunca fingí mi afecto hacia ti, todo eso es real Lena… Todo.

Lena hace ademan de quitarse la cadena que Kara le entrego

-No, hey ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Kara rápidamente, pánico instalándose en ella.

-No sé si pueda hacer esto- dice Lena intentando quitarse la cadena pero Kara la detiene.

-No te la quites por favor, es tuya- dice tomando las manos de Lena-No termines esto, por favor, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Dime- pregunta Kara con desesperación- dime lo que quieres que haga y lo hare pero por favor no te vayas de mi vida, no me abandones, tú no, no lo soportaría.

Las palabras de Kara tocaron el corazón de Lena, después de todo Kara si está sola y la necesita tanto como Lena a ella, pero, ¿vale la pena estar con alguien que realmente no conoces?, ¿Qué te mintió?,¿qué tiene arranques violentos? ¿Que atenta contra la seguridad de otros?

Pero que esperaba Lena si Kara es una loba, una dominante, debería ser algo de instinto ¿no? Ya que son las mas violentas, su hermano también ha tenido sus momentos, incluso ella misma durante sus años en la universidad se frustraba y los humanos no entendían porque Lena podría molestarse por algo tan mínimo, por otro lado los arranques de violencia por parte de Kara son constantes, e intensos, no sería seguro para Lena aunque Kara no le ha dado motivos para que Lena tema de su seguridad con ella, Kara no ha hecho más que tratarla bien y si Lena es honesta consigo misma, alejarse de Kara y terminar con ella sería sumamente doloroso para ella.

Lena debe tomar una decisión.

-Dame tiempo, para aclarar mis ideas, eso te pido- la mirada de cachorro adolorido que le dedicaba Kara le partía el alma pero Lena debía hacer esto, debía alejarse de Kara para pensar con claridad.

.-No estas terminando conmigo- Kara necesitaba una aclaratoria.

Lena suspira.

-No, solo es espacio lo que estoy pidiendo.

Kara asiente visiblemente aliviada acercándose a Lena para besarla pero esta se aleja.

-Kara…-advierte Lena

.Por favor... lo necesito- dice la rubia al unir sus labios con los de Lena antes de mordisquear el labio inferior de la castaña y depositar profundamente su lengua en la boca de la empresaria.

Lena se deja llevar y toma la camisa de Kara entre sus puños cerrados mientras la rubia rodea su cintura con sus fuertes brazos uniendo sus pelvis, Kara mueve levemente sus caderas logrando que su miembro se frote contra Lena, es un habito que ha tomado la loba debido al instinto.

Ambas lobas se separan y Kara rápidamente esconde su rostro en el cuello de Lena.

-te estaré esperando…

El camino a su territorio fue en silencio que por momentos eran interrumpidos por los casi inaudibles sollozos de Lena, en varias oportunidades Barry le pregunto qué le sucedía pero solo lograba que Lena sollozara con más frecuencia, así que el joven lobo solo se dispuso a conducir en silencio mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro de Lena.

La castaña checa su maquillaje antes de entrar a la mansión Luthor, una vez dentro Lena se lleva una gran sorpresa.

-Lena, mira quien ha vuelto- escucha Lena decir a su hermano Lex.

-Hola hermosa, ¿me extrañaste?...

Lena sonríe gratamente.

-Maxwell.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A Hola bellas lectoras,¿ me extrañaron? se que si n_n he vuelto con este nuevo cap, espero actualizar mas seguido, ahora que hay hiatus hasta la** **próxima** **temporada, no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber que piensan de como va la historia, les** **agradezco** **a las que siempre comentan, me encanta leerlas.**

 **Pueden twittearme cualquier duda que tengan FangirlMcmahon**

 **hasta la** **próxima** **actualización** **.**

 _ **Mcmahon**_


End file.
